Broken
by forevergone123
Summary: The world breaks everyone. The strong get up and piece themselves together, and the weak stay broken.  This is what Vaughn had to learn at a very young age. When he meets Chelsea, he finds his reason to stay strong... this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Broken:

A story of a broken spirit, a fallen angel and how true love blossoms.

One day, I will be able to escape this nightmare.

My mother was, yet again, drunk and yelling about how I was a mistake, and how she wishes I was dead… then maybe HE would still be here. My tiny body shivered from the cool autumn air that gently blew through my room. As I tried to fall asleep, I wondered how I would make up an excuse to my teacher about the fresh set of bruises this time.

"Vaughn! Get out here! Where is my son? Vaughn, you ungrateful bastard, get out here!"

My mother stormed into my room and yanked me up by my silver hair… the silver hair I got from my father. That's why my mother hated me so much. I looked like him. I hate this curse he gave me… I hate my silver hair and purple hues.

Mother slapped me hard across the face, threw me down, and spit on my face.

"My hatred for you is unbearable. You made him leave… you ruined everything and every day you live is a waste of life. I will always hate you. Never forget that."

She soon left the room, and I was free to shed tears. She hates it when I cry.

I wiped my tears and sniffled, "Happy 8th birthday, Vaughn." Not many children get smacked and told they're hated on their birthdays. I didn't know it at the time because abuse was all I knew.

I looked up at the stars and folded my hands together in prayer, "Please. If there is a God, please send me an angel… please, that's all I want for my birthday; A guardian angel."

I fell asleep dreaming of an angel. A beautiful angel that will help me escape this nightmare.

I woke up, noticed mother had already left to work, and I got ready for school.

I looked into the broken mirror and frowned. My ribs were sticking out and I had become pale from being in this tiny house so much. I pulled on my dirty uniform, while practicing my fake smile and my excuse for the day.

Even though I'm constantly teased by other kids, I love going to school. It's the only place I can go without having to worry about Mother. After doing my morning chores, I walked out into the cool fall morning. I lived by the Appalachian Mountain in North Carolina, so weather can be very brutal. This is when I really wished I had a jacket, but mother would never allow me to be warm. The colored leaves blew in the wind as I looked over to the house next door. It seemed a family was moving in next door.

"That's odd. Hardly anyone lives up here. I wonder who would want to move here."

That's when I saw her. A girl around my age with chestnut brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. She resembled an angel…. What if she's my angel? No; that's impossible… there's no such thing as angels… Mother said so.

At age eight, I didn't really have anything to believe in. But little did I know; that girl was indeed an angel. A savior that would change my life forever.

Author's note: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. Thank you for reading and please review! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harvest Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

broken: chapter 2

Author's note: all reviews help me write more! If you want to write a suggestion in a review I would love to read it and I might even put it in the story!

"Hey guys, it's Vaughn!"

"Ewww, he smells even worse today!"

Kids laughed and some pointed. All I can do is ignore the rude comments and laughter now…

It's nothing compared what Mother does to me.

"Hey, Vaughn! How does it feel to be the biggest loser in town?"

A boy in my class named Tommy and his group of friends always pick on me the most. Every day they beat me up, tell me how ugly I am, laugh about how no one loves me; not even my own mother. Everyone seems to know what Mother does… and it seems no one cares.

"Hey Vaughn, I'm talking to you!"

I ignore him and keep walking, until he pulls me back by the collar of my shirt. Tommy punches me in the face and I hit him back… sure I could beat him up when it's just me and him, but his friends join in every time. They all start kicking me in the ribs, which were already covered in bruises and I cry out in pain.

I then hear the school doors open and a sweet voice….

"Stop! Leave him alone, what's wrong with you?"

Tommy and his group looked over at the girl who dared to stand up to them, and so did I. It was that girl from this morning.

She looked even more beautiful up close.

"What are you going to do about it sweetie," Tommy smirked as he lifted his leg up to kick me again.

"You better stop! I'm warning you!"

Tommy laughed and stepped over me. "Warning me huh? Are you going to cry or something?"

The girl clenched her fists' and smiled, "No, I'll do this!"

And she punched him square in the face.

Tommy held his nose as blood slowly trickled down his face. It seemed the whole school watched and for the first time in 3rd grade history, the whole school wasn't laughing at me, but at Tommy.

Soon the crowd got bored and everyone left.

The girl held her hand out to help me up, but I knocked her hand out of the way.

"Are you crazy? Now they'll call me a sissy… I have a girl tougher than me and now she's my body guard. Great."

The girl laughed and brushed her dress off… even though there was nothing on it.

"My name is Chelsea. What's yours, sissy?"

I rolled my eyes and we began to have a glaring contest. It ended when we both busted out laughing.

"I'm Vaughn. Thanks for standing up for me and everything I guess. I could have handled it myself though."

Chelsea giggled. "I'm sure you could have. Sorry for makin' you look like a sissy Vaughn."

Chelsea and I laughed and talked about what normal eight years talk about. We would have talked the rest of the day if it wasn't for the bell.

"Bye Vaughn! Will I see you at lunch?"

I looked at the beautiful girl named Chelsea with a confused expression plastered on my face. Why would a girl as pretty and kind as Chelsea want to hang out with someone like me?

"I guess. See you then Chelsea."

Chelsea smiled warmly, waved and walked away.

At lunch, I sat down on the bench I usually sit at and slowly ate my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I didn't expect her to be here anyway.

Then I see that same girl in that pretty, pale yellow dress making her way towards me.

"Sorry I'm late Vaughn. I kind of got lost."

Chelsea sat down next to me and pulled out her lunch while I just stared at her.

"What," Chelsea asked, her mouth full of apple sauce.

"Why are you here? I'm just a loser. You could have so many friends if you just stop hangin' around me."

Chelsea gazed at the trees that surrounded us. She shook her head and smiled at me. "I want to be your friend Vaughn. Is that so hard to understand? Haven't you had a friend before?"

I just stared at Chelsea and looked over at my worn out uniform, remembered all those times I was hit. I remembered all of the people who told me how much they hated me. I remembered each and every bruise that covered my body. No one can love someone like me… or so I was told. So I knew how I would answer Chelsea's question.

"No. I've never had a friend before."

Chelsea smiled then held her hand out, with her pinkie sticking out. "Then I'll be your first friend! We'll be best friends forever, Pinkie Promise!"

I was surprised at first, then happy. Chelsea and I wrapped our little pinkies together, promising ourselves to be friends forever.

I had a friend…. For the first time in all my life I felt like somebody.

Finally, I felt loved.

…Broken…

Chelsea and I walked home together that day. I waved goodbye to her as she went over to the house next door and climbed her front porch steps.

"Goodbye….best friend."

I felt all warm and fuzzy as I said these words. Such simple words; who knew it could make someone so happy?

I walked into my old house, being surrounded by the horrid smell of alcohol.

"Where have you been all day?"

I looked over at my mother, who was slouching on the couch, casually sipping a bottle of wine.

"School, I kind of have to go everyday."

My mother sat up and walked over to me. She smacked me hard across the face. "You smart ass! Don't talk to an adult like that!"

I placed my hand on my now red cheek… this made her even more mad. Before I knew it, I was on the ground being kicked in the stomach by my drunken mother yet again. When I tried to get up, she pushed me back down. She then she sat on my chest and began punching me in the face. She grew tired of this too and decided to send me to my room.

I stood in front of my mirror to inspect the damages; a black eye, a couple of new bruises by my rib cage and stomach, and a swollen lip. Not too bad.

Besides, tomorrow I'm going to school with my new best friend…. Everything is going to get better from now on.

I didn't eat dinner that night. But as I was falling asleep in my small, old bed I opened the window and looked out at the stars. I folded my hands and lowered my head to pray.

"God; I know you're there now. I know there are angels… thank you for sending me my very own guardian angel. Thank you so much…"

I fell asleep, dreaming of a place where angels live. I dreamed of a place where there is now sadness or pain; I dreamt of paradise.


	3. Chapter 3

BrOkEn: Chapter 3

Sometimes I remember days when Mother actually loved me.

I can still smell that pine tree in our living room the week before Christmas. I even remember being on Dad's shoulders, putting the star on top after we finished decorating the tree with lights and trinkets. Those were the Christmases I really miss. Now for Christmas, I don't get toys, I get bruises and harsh words. Christmas is just a cruel reminder of what I used to have, of what used to be….

_broken..._

"Good morning, Vaughn! Are you ready to go to school now?"

I spun around to see Chelsea, noticing her cherry red shirt, blue jean overalls, and worn out Converse, and watched her pink bubble gum being blown up then popped.

"Yeah… ready as I'll ever be. How come you're not in uniform?"

Chelsea shrugged and chewed her bubble gum. "My mom hasn't bought some for me yet, besides, I hate school uniforms; they're so uncomfortable."

I wasn't quite used to having someone walking to school with me, or not being beaten up every day by Tommy, having someone to eat lunch with, and talking to somebody on a regular basis. I guess it was nice.

School was pretty normal, teachers stared, kids whispered, but now I had Chelsea by my side.

That day after school, Chelsea smiled mischievously as she grabbed my hand, and pulled me away from our houses.

"Where are you taking me? I have to be home right away or my Mom is going to kill me!"

Chelsea giggled and kept tugging me along by my arm. "Come on, I doubt she'll do that."

After she said that, I thought to myself: _You'd be surprised about what my mom would do…._

"Please, Vaughn! I have something really cool to show you!"

I stopped struggling, and walked by with her reluctantly. Where was this girl taking me?

Chelsea smiled brightly when she pulled a few tree branches behind her to reveal a small lake out in a meadow. I stared at the beautiful scenery and looked over at Chelsea.

"How did you find this place?"

Chelsea raised her eyebrow, "Oh so you like it here huh?"

I rolled my eyes at her and ran over to the tree that stood tall close to the sparkling lake. It was an old willow tree…

"It's beautiful isn't it? I found this place when I first got here… I was lost and I ended up here."

Chelsea began to climb up the tree, reached out for my hand, pulling me up in the tree beside her.

"It is beautiful."

Chelsea gave a little half smile then tilted her head up towards the sun, while she gently closed her eyes. I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was when she did this.

"I'm glad we met Vaughn," she whispered.

All of a sudden, she got a playful look on her face and she tapped me on the arm.

"You're it!"

I watched as Chelsea jumped out of the tree and began running. "What are you doing?"

"I'm playing tag! Come on, you're it!"

Tag… I've heard of it but I've never played. Maybe it will be fun. I made then made my way down the tree and I began to chase Chelsea around the large open space. I chased her around for a while, but soon we began to run dangerously close to the lake, and we ended up falling in. We were completely soaked.

I stood up, frowning, as I started to ring out the water in my uniform… then heard giggling.

"What's so funny Chelsea? We're all wet!"

Chelsea fell back into the water, laughing. I have to say, her laugh was contagious… I began to laugh as well.

"You look like a wet, gray cat!"

I laughed with her and we were both back in the water, giggling like crazy. Soon, we trudged out of the cold lake and sat on a hill trying to dry off. As the sun began to set, Chelsea got that serious look on her face again.

"Vaughn can I ask you a question?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Why not? "Sure."

"Have you ever played tag before?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, "No. Is that what friends do?"

Chelsea rested her head on my shoulder and smiled. This made my heart beat faster for some reason.

"Yeah… that's what friends do."

We sat there for the longest time; we stayed quiet and watched the stars fill the autumn sky.

"Can I ask you another question, Vaughn?"

"Ok…"

"Where do those bruises come from?"

I sighed and rubbed my arm as I felt the cool breeze. What was I supposed to do, lie?

"My mother gives them to me."

Chelsea gazed at me with sad eyes. It looked as if she was going to cry. Then she leaned in and kissed me gently on the cheek.

Her lips were so soft…. And warm. I brought my hand up to my cheek and touched the place where Chelsea kissed me.

"I-Is that what friends do too?"

Chelsea blushed, "Yeah, they do that too," and she got up.

I got up to, and grabbed Chelsea's hand. After that, I kissed her quickly on the lips.

"W-What was that?"

I smiled at Chelsea, "If friends kiss on the cheek then best friends kiss on the lips right?"

Chelsea blushed and looked down at the grass. "I guess so…"

We made our way back home and said goodbye as we reached our houses.

"See you tomorrow Vaughn!"

I nodded my head as I smiled to myself… but the second I found happiness, it was replaced by fear.

My mother swung open the door; looking drunker than ever. Her eyes were blood shot, her hair was sticking out in every direction and she had to support herself on the door way to stand up.

"I was waiting for you Vaughn… w-where have you been?"

I began to shake when I smelt the liquor on her breath as I tried to move my way past her. My heart began to race when she laughed and grabbed me by the shirt.

"M-M-other please… I'm sorry…"

Mother laughed again and got real close to my face then smirked. She gave me the exact same smirk when she hit me for the first time. All I could do now was beg and pray it will be over soon.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

Mother picked up her empty beer bottle "I'll show you how sorry you'll be, you little piece of shit!"

I clenched my fist and felt the hard bottle hit the top of my head. I could see the glass fall to the ground, making its way slowly to the ground. I soon felt warm blood trickle down my head. That's when everything turned black.

Author's note: Sorry about the language… : P Thanks for reading please a review to let me know what you think of the story so far. _forevergone123


	4. Chapter 4

_Broken Chapter 4:_

Author's note: WARNING! This chapter is kind of gruesome!

"_Vaughn… sweetie, it's time to get up."_

_I opened my eyes and saw Mom smiling brightly. "Ugh… I don't want to go to school today."_

_Mom just laughed and opened the blinds, letting the sunlight flood into my bedroom. _

"_You don't want to miss your first day of school do you? Well, get dressed, your father and I will be downstairs waiting for you. I made porridge, your favorite!"_

_I jumped right of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. I ran downstairs to the sweet smell of Mom's cooking. I didn't notice at the time, but there was a very strange silence between my mother and father. Being a first grader, I ignored it and ate my breakfast happily. _

"_Now, be careful Vaughn. Don't let the other children pick on you. Here's your lunch. The bus should be out there any minute."_

_I grabbed the paper bag lunch Mom made me and kissed her goodbye on the cheek. My dad walked over to me and rustled my hair._

"_Good luck son. After school, maybe we can play some ball."_

_I smiled brightly at my father. "I can't wait! See you guys later!"_

_The bus had dropped me off at home at 3:00 as always and as I was walking towards the front door, my father stormed outside. He walked right past me and got into his truck. I ran to the car before he could leave; I noticed he was no longer wearing his wedding ring. _

"_Dad, where are you going?"_

_My father ignored me and started the car… I knew he could hear me, so why wouldn't he answer? "Dad, what's going on?"  
>He looked at me and I could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes. My father never cried…. What made him start today?<em>

"_Goodbye Vaughn. I love you."_

_I gave my dad a confused look. "Goodbye? Dad, where are you going?"_

_Dad clenched his hands on the steering wheel and pulled out of the drive way. I had no idea what was going on, so I tried my best to follow the car. "Dad, please wait! Please don't go!"_

_I yelled this over an over again until the old pick up truck was far from view. I ran back to the house, tears rolling down my face. "Mom, its Dad, h-he left!"_

_I looked at Mom, who was hunched over on the kitchen table and sobbing. What was going on? Everything seemed to be just fine this morning? What happened? _

"_Mom… why are you crying?"_

_Mom also ignored me and she continued to cry. I tugged on her sleeve, only then she looked up at me. _

"_G-Go away Vaughn… Go to your room," She hissed._

"_M-Mom what did I do?"_

_Mom got up from the chair and glared at me. "GO AWAY!"_

_I flinched. Mom… never yelled like that. _

_Mom then fell to the ground as she continued to weep. Over and over again she told me how much she hated me. I clenched my fists, not being able to take it anymore and ran upstairs. _

_I remember that day clearly; I can still feel the hatred in Mother's eyes when she told me to go away. At the time, I didn't think things could get any worse. Little did I know it was only the beginning._

…_broken..._

I woke up in the basement… at least that's where I thought I was. Why was I here-?

I tried to get up, immediately regretting the very moment I did. Pain shot through my entire body; pain I had never experienced before. I yelled out in agony and began to shake. I laid back down on the cold, cement floor and touched my head. There was dried up blood across my forehead and a large gash. Before I knew it, my vision became blurry and I passed out again.

I opened my eyes, feeling a little better than before. My whole body was still aching all over. I managed to get up and find a damp rag to put over my head. I then heard the door open; the hallway light illuminating the dark basement.

"Are you awake," a shaky voice mumbled. I then saw my mother.

Mother slowly walked up to me, holding a kitchen knife. I tried my best to back away… only being stopped by the horrible feeling that was controlling my body at the moment.

She began to laugh. "I'm finally going to end this! I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done Gray!"

Gray? That was my father's first name. Why would she call me that?

"M-Mom it's me, Vaughn! I'm not Dad! P-Please stop this!"

I saw something in Mother's eyes that would haunt me for the rest of my life. It was something indescribable…. Something that wasn't normal…

"Look what you've done to this family Gray! I can never forgive you! You did this! YOU are the reason for everything that went wrong!"

I gathered up my strength and tried to hold my mom back. I placed my hand on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes; searching for any hint of sanity left in those tired, bloodshot, hazel eyes that used to belong to my caring mom.

"Please mom! I'm begging you to stop this! Please… I'm not Dad, I love you! I want you to get better… I want things to go back to the way they used to!"

Mother looked down and a single tear fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's too late. It can never be the same again," She whispered.

She then slowly shoved the knife into my stomach; I could almost feel my life begin to slip away….

"I'm so sorry…. I can't stop hating you. Never."

Blood gushed out of my abdomen and trickled down my shirt. Mother then yanked the knife out and watched me fall to the ground, coughing up blood as well. A pool of red formed around me as my vision became blurry all over again.

The only thing I could see was Mother crying and falling to the floor next to me. I could feel her gently stroking my hair as well.

"It will all be over soon Gray. Soon we'll be together in paradise!"

Mother then placed the knife by her own stomach and stabbed her self over and over again. She cried out in pain each time.

"M-M-Mom….. n-no…. don't!"

My mom soon collapsed next to me, rapidly bleeding to death.

I began to cry even though it made everything feel so much worse. "W-Why?... M-Mom….. why did….. you do this?"

She smiled. "T-To be….. with you a-again, Gray. I want to go to a place where we can forget. And love eachother once more."

Mom reached out for my hand, and even though she believed I was Dad, not her son, and caused every single bruise, tear, all this pain, I let her hold my hand. It was the last time I could ever feel something like this.

"I-I love…. you…. Gray…"

"I….. love…. you ….. too Mom."

Memories of my short eight years here began to come to my mind. Soon, Mother's hand grew cold and I was once again falling asleep. But this time I wasn't expecting to wake up.

…...b.r.o.k.e.n...

"I'm playing tag, come on, you're it!"

"Is that what friends do?"

"Yeah….. that's what friends do."

"I'm glad we met, Vaughn."

It was only a few hours ago I was at this beautiful lake with Chelsea. Why did it seem like it was so long ago? I'm sorry Chelsea. I can't hold on any more. I hope you can find a new friend to play tag with.

I smiled when I felt death approaching. Finally, I don't have to worry about how to cover up the next black eye, figure out my next story to cover Mom, bullies, and going hungry. I felt at ease… peaceful. The only thing that lingered was the thought of losing my very first friend.

I did get to say goodbye. Didn't I?

Everything became black and I felt I was no longer apart of this world. I felt like the wind itself.

Then blinding white lights flashed; the sound of people yelling, and rushing was everywhere. And the pain and sadness came back.

I was alive once again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Broken_

_Chapter: 5_

Author's note: I apologize for not updating recently. School has been crazy since CST's are coming up and a bunch of other tests as well. In fact, I'm supposed to be studying right now…. : P grrr I hate algebra : /

…broken

_Mom cried the lonely night Dad left. All night, I listened to her painful sobs, and all I could do was sit in my room, like the scared little boy I was. Sit, and wonder what went wrong. _

_That morning was awfully silent. Mom didn't come to wake me up… so I went downstairs, almost expecting to see Dad there, and everything would be ok again. I was stupid… he wasn't there. _

_Mom was sitting at the kitchen table, sadly hunched over, holding a cup of coffee and gazing dreamily at a photo album._

"_We were such a happy family, weren't we Vaughn? I can still remember our first Christmas. You were so small, and you couldn't wait to open your presents," mom whispered as she smiled sadly._

"_You just liked to tear the wrapping paper…."_

_Mom looked up at me with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Her beautiful hazel eyes were already so red… I couldn't bear to see her that way._

_I made my way towards her and bit my lip, "Mama?"  
>Mom pulled me into a tight hug and gently stroked my hair. <em>

"_I'm so sorry Vaughn… I'm so s-sorry. I love you so much."_

_I buried my face into her shoulder and began to cry as well. _

"_I love you too Mom," I choked._

_We never did hear from Dad again… but Mom never did seem to give up on him. Sometimes, she would wait for hours by the phone, silencing every little noise, claiming she won't be able to hear the phone ring when Dad calls. She would fall asleep on the couch, still clutching on to that damn phone. _

"_Mom, I have to go to school now… I'll see you later!"_

_Mom came wobbling down the stairs, holding an empty wine bottle. This was the first time I ever seen my mother drunk. And it certainly wouldn't be the last. _

"_Go ahead! Leave just like your father! Don't expect to come back then!"  
>I gave her a confused look. I was only going to school? Why was she acting like this?<em>

"_Mom, I'll be back… I promise…"  
>Mom fell to the floor, and I rushed to her side. <em>

"_Mom? Are you ok?"_

_Mom picked herself back up and nodded. Then she began to laugh._

"_You know Vaughn? You look so much like your father… it makes me sick."_

_I backed away from her; terrified of the hatred in her eyes. Her eyes seemed to burn through my soul, the hatred buried in them searing my heart._

_I grabbed my back pack, and ran out the door. I could hear Mom scream and curse my father's name. _

_My father…. He was to blame. He made everything fall apart._

…_.broken_

I slowly opened my eyes to see blinding florescent lights and to the sound of the steady beeping of a heart monitor. The room was sickeningly white and cheery, and my stomach was covered in bandages. I had wires all across my arms, and I tried to get up, but was stopped by a terrible throbbing pain. I was alive?

A young, black haired doctor came in and smiled gently when he looked at me.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Vaughn. You gave us quite a scare."

"Who are you? What's going on?"

The doctor chuckled. "My name is Dr. Trent. You're neighbor's found you and immediately called 911. You had a fatal injury, and you were on the verge of death. You are a very lucky young man."

Hope filled my heart. If I survived… then just maybe, so did my mom. Maybe if she's alive…. The doctors can make her better and she will call me Vaughn… not Gray.

"What about my mom? Is she ok? Can I see her?"

Dr. Trent slowly walked towards the bed and sat down in the chair next to me. He sighed and gently placed his hand on mine. "I'm sorry, Vaughn. You're mother didn't make it."

I pulled my hand away from his. This couldn't be true… this is just some horrible nightmare you wake up to late at night... This whole thing is just a bad dream. Dad never left. Mom never got sick. She never tried to kill me… she's still alive!

"No! You're lying! She's ok!"

Dr. Trent didn't look me in the eyes; pity plastered on his face.

"Please… please tell me it isn't true!"

"I'm so sorry Vaughn. I did everything I could."

I stayed silent as my eyes grew watery, brimming with tears. My hands began to shake, and I no longer felt the pain from my stomach. My heart grew heavy, and memories came flooding back to me.

I don't have a father. And now, I don't have a mother.

I rested my head on the stiff pillow, and began to sob softly. Each tear I shed held in it many memories, good and bad. Those cries let go of years of pain and suffering.

"I wish there was something I could do to make things better, Vaughn. I really do."

"You could have just let me die," I whispered.

Dr. Trent looked at me sympathetically, left the room, and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Vaughn. I promise… things will be better for you from now on."

I wish I could have believed him, but I have been told this many times before.

"Mommy, I think he's waking up!"

"Shhh, honey. I'm sure he's still very tired."

Chelsea was leaning over my bed, smiling brightly. Her smile could cheer anyone up, on any given day. Her mother, who looked almost exactly like her, was smiling as well. Her father, who looked like your average businessman, was holding flowers.

"Vaughn! I'm so glad you're ok! I was so scared."

I genuinely laughed. I'm glad Chelsea came. "I'm alright now."

I couldn't help but notice, Chelsea's eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she had large dark circles under her eyes… as if she was up the entire night.

"I know you're ok now…. but don't scare me like that again! I thought you were going to die! I would be sad if I lost my best friend!"

Chelsea's parents chuckled.

"Here, Vaughn. These are for you. Chelsea picked them out especially for you."

"Mom, don't say that. It's embarrassing." Chelsea giggled and blushed slightly.

The flowers were a beautiful dark violet and smelled sweeter than roses. They were a sight for sore eyes, I can say that for sure.

"They reminded me of your eyes… that's all," Chelsea shrugged while her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Thank you Chelsea."

Chelsea and I began to laugh and talk like we did on any other normal day. I loved to be her friend. She was so easy to talk to and be around…

"Are you sure you want to do this Hikari?"

"I'm sure. It's the right thing to do after all, Gill."

Hikari, Chelsea's mother, sat down next to me and her daughter. She placed her hand gently on my shoulder, and looked at me with such caring eyes.

"Vaughn, honey, I know you've had a very hard time for the past couple of years, but I'd like to ask you a question."

"What is it Mrs. Furukawa?"

"We would like to know if you want to stay with us for sometime, while the North Carolina Child Services is finding you a home."

I pondered this thought… I wasn't really sure how to answer. I didn't want to burden them… not to mention their house is so close to mine…

Then I looked to Chelsea, and her cheery smile, her mother's gentle hand in her father's. They all waited happily and patiently for my answer. I knew this family was inseparable. It seemed as if nothing could tear them apart. Not even me, as difficult as that seemed.

"Ok."

"Yaaaay! Vaughn is staying at my house! This is going to be soooo fun!"

As Chelsea hugged my head tightly, I could see Dr. Trent smiling in the door way. I smiled back…

"Thank you… Dr. Trent. You saved my life," I whispered quietly to myself.

I had to stay in the hospital for another two weeks for observation, but every day I was there, Chelsea would skip into my hospital room with our homework and some snacks. Although we hardly got any work done, and talked almost the entire time, I enjoyed her company.

Finally, after two long weeks, I went home with the Furukawa's. I had so many mixed up feelings, I couldn't identify one prominent one.

We were silent as we passed familiar roads, trees and neighborhoods. We were soon close to the house where all of it happened, and when we parked and left the car, I found myself staring at my old home. It looked exactly the same. Only now, it's just an empty shell of a house filled with bad memories, and ghosts of my past. I don't know why, but I just stood there… watching. Waiting for Mother to come out and tell me to come inside. The cool, fall air slowly brushed my silver hair back as I began to remember. I shivered.

Then, Chelsea grabbed my hand and gently pulled me away.

"Come on Vaughn… it's time to go home."

I gazed at Chelsea, her house, and then to her parents.

"Yeah… let's go home now."

…_broken_

The first thing we did was eat dinner together. To be honest, I had forgotten what it was like to eat with a family. Chelsea rambled about her day at school, and surprisingly, both her parents listened with interest. Mom used to do that when Dad was still home. I listened as well, and watched. Observing what it was like to be in a family again… it was still pretty new to me.

"Alright kids, time to take a bath," Hikari giggled as she washed the dishes.

Almost immediately, Chelsea's smile faded, and turned into some sort of frown.

"Mom…. I hate baths."

Gill rolled his eyes. "Do you want to start smelling like Mom's old barn back home?"

Chelsea ran away, shouting that she was going to take a bath before she turned into a cow.

I laughed and looked over to Hikari, who chuckling at her weird daughter. She then turned to me and grinned.

"How do you like it here so far, Vaughn?"

I shrugged. "I love it here. I… kind of forgot what it was like to be this happy."

Both Gill and Hikari gazed at me with sad looks. I felt guilty, I didn't mean to make them upset.

"Well Vaughn, I'm glad you like it here sweetie, but you can't escape… the bath rule!"

Gill once again rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Come on Vaughn, I'll show you to the other bathroom."

I followed Gill happily into the large bathroom. The bath was full of bubbles, and it smelled just like watermelons. Gill left, leaving me alone with my thoughts. The water was just right, and I found myself immediately relaxing, bubbles soon finding their way up my nose.

"_Vaughn… I can never stop hating you. Ever."_

I jumped, looking all around the room, expecting to find my mother…. I could have sworn I heard her voice.

"_You look so much like your father… it makes me sick."_

I began to shiver. "Mom? Is that you?"

Soon, all I could hear was her hate-filled words. All around me was images of the past. The only thing I could do was listen.

After I got out of the tub, Hikari had me sleep in Chelsea's bedroom until they could fix the spare bedroom, and read us a bedtime story. I decided not to tell her about the incident in the bath-tub.

"Goodnight you two. I love you both very much."

And before I knew it, the lights were off, and I was settled in a warm bed, fighting off sleep.

"Goodnight Vaughn. Sleep tight and don't the bedbugs bite," Chelsea giggled.

"Goodnight Chelsea."

Soon, we were both sleeping soundly.

_It was cold. It began to snow even… My mother was by a dead tree… crying._

"_What's wrong Mom?"_

_She slowly looked up at me, with a very familiar, strange look. _

_And then, she stabbed me. Blood trickled down, staining the beautiful white snow. _

"_Look what you've done Vaughn! Do you have to ruin everything?"_

_My eyes began to water, and I fell to the ground. For some reason, this was all too familiar to me._

_Mother glared at me, "You will tear a family apart. Everyone who knows you…. Their lives will be destroyed. You ruin everything you come into contact with._

_You are nothing. Forever hated by this world," she said darkly._

"_T-That's not true…."_

_I tried to reach my hand out to her, but she just slapped it away. She laughed and began to walk away. Leaving me in this horrible, cold place… and I just kept bleeding. Wishing things would just come to an end. But I remained alive… no matter how much I longed for death to come quickly. I was alone._

I was screaming, sweating and thrashing all over the place. My hands were shaking. I was back in Chelsea's room…

Then, I felt someone's warm hands grab my clammy, shaky ones. Chelsea was by my side, tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. My eyes were wide with fear, and I could feel myself on the verge of tears as well.

"It's ok Vaughn. I'm here," she whispered.

"Please don't go Mom! I love you!"

I don't really know what came over me… the words just slipped out. Chelsea was quiet for a moment and hugged me tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Everything is going to be ok now."

"C-Chelsea…. I-I miss my family…"

I could feel tears falling on my shoulder as I said this.

"I know Vaughn… I know. But I'll always be here for you when you get scary nightmares. I'll give you hugs when you need them… Just know I'm here… that's what friends are for!"

I rested my head on her shoulder, and we stayed like that for a while. Hugging each other… hoping my nightmare will soon be forgotten.

…..broken.

Author's note: Once again, I'm really sorry about not updating! But I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think :D

-forevergone123


	6. Chapter 6

_Broken_

_Chapter: 6_

Author's note: I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put my story on their favorites list/story alert/favorite author! This story is for you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to Harvest Moon, or their characters… just the story line!

…..b.r.o.k.e.n…..

_I came home from school, wondering whether or not Mom was drunk. I hoped and I prayed she wasn't. She would say some awful things when she's drunk. It's been a few months since Dad left, yet she still waits for him at the door everyday, and every night she waits for his call; a call or visit that never did come. My clothes were beginning to smell, and tear, the food in the house was gone; replaced by booze, and I began to notice bills being stacked on top of each other on the counter each day. Almost every single one was stamped with something red on it. _

_I slowly opened the door, being hit with this horrid smell. Trash had piled across the floor, while Mom was passed out on the couch. I went inside to begin cleaning up the mess that had accumulated for the past two months. _

_It took me four hours to finish, and I had just put away the Windex when Mom woke up._

"_Vaughn, go get me another beer," Mom groaned as she rubbed her forehead._

_I sighed. "We're all out Mom. Mom…and we're all out of food. I didn't pack a lunch today, I'm a little hungry. Can we get food instead of beer?"_

_Mom was silent for the longest time. Then she got up off the couch and stumbled towards me, a creepy smirk spreading across her face. She walked closer and closer to me, until she was a few inches away from my chest. She bent down a little and smacked me hard across the face. _

_My cheek began to sting instantly; tears forming in the corner of my eyes. _

"_Never, will you tell me what to do young man. I say what we buy and what we don't buy, you understand me?"_

"…_."_

_She smacked me even harder this time. _

"_Y-Yes, Mother."_

_We were both quiet for a moment, each of us at a loss for words._

"_Vaughn, where's your allowance jar?"_

"_I-It's in my room."_

"_Go get it for me. I need to get a few things from the store," she grumbled_

_Both my heart and stomach leapt for joy. Mom didn't mean to hit me like that… she was just tired. I quickly ran upstairs to get Mom my jar of money that I've been saving for a new toy. There was only twenty dollars, but it should be enough food for one night. I handed Mom the only money I had with a bright smile._

"_This is it Vaughn? It's pathetic," Mom whispered to herself._

_She shrugged, then snatched the money away from me, grabbed her keys and walked out the door. After she left, I wanted to do something nice for Mom, so I went outside to look for some flowers. I could only find a few daises, but they would do. I brought the flowers inside and set them on the kitchen table while I looked for a nice vase. I climbed up on the counter to open the cabinet that we kept all the nice vases and glasses. As I was grabbing the sky blue flower vase, a piece of paper flew out of the cabinet. I got down and picked it up, and out of curiosity, I began to read it._

A letter to Mom? It was Dad's hand writing… what was this?

_Dear Clair,_

_I can no longer bear to keep this a secret any longer; I have fallen out of love with you, and now I have feelings for someone else. I have been unfaithful to you with this person for a year now, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Please know I really did love you, but that love I felt for you is now gone. We were probably never meant to be anyways. We were just stupid kids having fun, and you had gotten pregnant. We were too young to be parents, and it's just cruel to try to make this work; it's unfair to all of us. I'm only sorry I let it get this far… you have every right to be angry with me. You can hate me for the rest of your days, but please try to forget me. Forget us. It never was or will be anything. Tell Vaughn I'm sorry and that I love him. I'll send money every month. I give you full custody of our son. He's no longer mine… I'm giving up my rights as a father this day. Please don't call or write. I'll be leaving and changing my phone number. I'll be sending the divorce papers in a few days. It's over._

_Sincerely, _

_-Grey._

_I wasn't really sure what the letter meant, but I did understand one thing; Dad didn't like me or Mom anymore. He's never coming back again. This hit me pretty hard; with Mom constantly waiting for him, and saying he'll be back, I couldn't help but feel hope that he would be back someday. I tried my best not to cry, but a small whimper managed to escape my lips. Then, all of a sudden, Mom came storming back in with a few bags in her hands. It wasn't food; it was beer and a pack of cigarettes. She stood there in shock for a moment, soon realizing what I was holding. She glared harshly at me, then stomped towards me. She snatched the paper out of my hands and hit me so hard, I fell to the ground. _

"_How dare you read something that doesn't belong to you! How could you do this to me?"_

_I shook with fear; Mom never sounded this upset with me before… When I didn't answer, she kicked me in the ribs, so hard it seemed as if the bones had cracked right then and there. _

"_I want you to go to your room, and never come out. I hate you. I hate what you've done; this is your fault you know? You're the reason he left! I hate your hair, your eyes, everything! I wish you were just dead!"_

_She kicked me multiple times, and with each kick, I screamed out in pain. I reached for her foot, looking up at her with teary, sad eyes. For a moment, she looked sorry. But that was quickly washed away with a hateful gaze. Mom then glanced at the flowers resting on the table. She threw them on the ground, stomped on them, then spat on them in disgust. _

"_I hate daises almost as much as I hate you."_

_Mom sighed then grabbed the bag full of beer and cigarettes and walked upstairs. _

_I laid there on the floor the rest of the night, blaming myself for everything that has happened._

…_..b.r.o.k.e.n…._

The next morning, I almost forgot that I was safe. I no longer had to worry about being hit, or about going hungry… I could finally lead a normal, happy life with people who really care about me.

The smell of waffles and the sound of laughter soon filled the air. I rolled out of bed and made my way down the unfamiliar stairs.

Chelsea and her parents were sitting around the table, laughing and enjoying breakfast. Hikari smiled sweetly at me.

"Well good morning sleepy head! I hope you're hungry, I made plenty of food."

I bowed my head in respect then sat down. "Thank you Mrs. Furukowa."

Chelsea wiggled in discomfort in her new school uniform. She pulled at the gray outfit and gave a disgusted expression.

"These things are so annoying! It's all boring and grey. I wish I could just wear my overalls."

Gill shook his head in amusement while he sipped his coffee. "It's a school uniform, Hun. They're not supposed to be comfortable or exciting- which reminds me. Hikari bought a few new school uniforms for you, Vaughn."

I was surprised, but happy. I was defiantly ready to get rid of my old raggedy clothes! I thanked them, and then chugged down my orange juice. After Hikari pointed them out to me, I grabbed the new uniforms and went into Chelsea's room to change. I was pulling off my borrowed pajama shirt when Chelsea came in the room.

"Vaughn, Mommy told me to-"she paused. Chelsea stared at the bruises that were still healing, the scars that never faded, but most of her attention was focused on the gash, now sown up with stitches, which stretched across my stomach.

She lowered her head; sadness written all over her face. She balled up her fist then bit her lip before she looked back up at me. Chelsea slowly made her way to me, and then gently placed her hand on my cut.

"You're Mommy did this to you?"

I nodded.

A tear slipped down her pale cheek. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes."

Chelsea was crying, yet she made no sound. "Does it still hurt?"

I didn't want to say yes, even though it did in fact, still hurt. I wiped away Chelsea's tears and shook my head no. Chelsea smiled.

"I'm glad then."

I put on the rest of my uniform while Chelsea ran downstairs to grab our lunches.

Is my body really that bad? I pulled my shirt up and inspected myself in the mirror. Even I couldn't look…. I sighed, pulled my shirt back down and hoped all my injuries would heal soon.

Chelsea and I walked to school together like any other normal day. But as we passed my house, I still stood there; frozen; unable to move, or speak.

"Come on Vaughn, we're going to be late," Chelsea whispered.

I ignored her and continued to stare at the old house.

"Vaughn!"

I jumped. I turned around to see Chelsea with a worried expression. I didn't want to upset her, so I continued to walk, despite the desire to stand there all day, remembering the past.

When we got to school, both kids and teachers whispered when they saw me.

They would say, "There's the boy who was almost killed by his own mother," or "I heard after being stabbed by his own mother, he took the knife and killed her!"

Chelsea glared daggers at all of them, and I could tell she just wanted to punch their lights out.

I decided it was just best to ignore them and go to class.

I sat down in my seat and began to write down the math problems Mrs. Woods assigned to us. I had this weird feeling someone was staring at me… I turned to see a skinny, mousy-looking girl with giant glasses staring at me. When she noticed I caught her staring she blushed and turned away.

"What a weird girl," I whispered quietly to myself.

…..b.r.o.k.e.n…

When we were dismissed from recess, Chelsea and I walked out together, and made our way to the swing set. But then we noticed we were being followed….

A group of kids I've never seen before huddled up, whispering. Two of them looked like twins; the boy seemed older, yet shy with pinkish looking hair and big round glasses. The girl had similar pink hair, but she looked pretty tough. Then another girl, about the same age as the pink twin girl, with long straight blond hair and bangs stood there giggling. A tan boy with curly black hair crossed his arms, trying his best to look cool. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"What do all of you want," Chelsea asked, extremely irritated.

The pink twin girl placed her hands on her hips. "To make friends. Duh."

Chelsea softened a bit. She chuckled then stuck her arm out for the girl to shake.

"Sorry about that. I'm Chelsea, and the guy next to me is Vaughn. We'd be happy to be your friends!"

… We would?

The girl smiled. "I'm Natalie; the nerdy guy is my brother, Elliot. Nice to meet you!"

The giggly girl clapped her hands cheerfully. "I'm Lanna! I can't wait to be you guys' best friend forever!"

The other guy patted my back while he laughed. "And I'm Denny! It's nice to meet the guy everyone's been talking about."

I huffed. They've been here a day, and they've already heard the rumors. Chelsea could tell I was already getting annoyed with them, so she tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"So where are you guys from?"

Lanna sadly kicked a rock, and Natalie frowned.

"We all used to live on a pretty island, but we had to go because of the bad storms," Lanna stated.

There was an awkward silence until, Chelsea suggested we play hide and go seek. We all agreed happily, and Chelsea went over to the oak tree and began to count. I wasn't very familiar with this game, but I tried my best to find a good hiding spot. I finally hid in the old library that no one uses anymore. I put my back against a dusty bookshelf, smirking to myself, knowing I would never be found. That's when I heard someone sneeze.

"Who's there?"

No one answered…. Ok I was officially scared.

"C-Come on out. I'm not afraid of you!"

The same girl who was staring at me in class walked out from behind a book shelf.

"Jeez kid, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

The girl held a book up to her face and shook her head no. "I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to scare you."

I shrugged. "No problem. Hey what's your name?"

"S-Sabrina."

I smiled. "Well, Sabrina, would you like to join me in a game of hide and go seek with my friends?"

Sabrina blushed and nodded her head gently. I explained the game to her, and about five minutes afterwards, Chelsea found us.

Today, I made five new friends… My new life was really… happy.

….b….r…o….k…e…n

On the way home from school, Chelsea and I were laughing about some stupid fight Elliot and Natalie got into about milk. But as we passed my house, I was once again in some sort of daze, where I could neither move nor speak. Soon, everything around me disappeared, except for the house and I. Then I saw Mom walk out onto the porch… calling out my name.

"I'm coming Mom…"

So slowly, I made my way to the house full of memories and nightmares. I could feel Chelsea pulling at my sleeve, but I merely ignored her.

"Vaughn, come back!"

I'm sorry Chelsea… I have to go, I thought to myself.

The stairs on the porch creaked as I stepped on them just like they always do. I ducked under the yellow police tape, and opened the door…

Everything was just like I left it. Nothing had changed. My heart began to race as I made my way to the basement where everything ended and began. It was dark, but I could still see the blood steins on the floor. The police had taken the knife as evidence, yet still... the blood remained…

All of a sudden, I had this horrible pain shoot up my entire body. I held my stomach, where the stitches were. And I could swear blood came trickling down my stab wound. Images of that night came flooding back to me… I was loosing myself in this hurt I could not explain.

"Vaughn! Vaughn, where are you?"  
>Chelsea? That's right. We were walking home together. Her sweet voice began to pull me back to reality, but it still wasn't enough to take me back entirely.<p>

I heard the basement door being slammed open, and small footsteps make their way towards me. "Vaughn! There you are!"

For some reason, I didn't turn around. I just continued to loose myself in the memories of that night.

I could tell she was right behind me. She didn't do anything… but sigh.

"Come on Vaughn. It's time to go home now."

"…"

Chelsea moved in closer, and wrapped her arms around me. I shivered, and begged her to let go of me, which only made her hold on tighter.

"Please tell me Chelsea! Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't things get better; why did Dad leave?"

"I don't know Vaughn. But you have me know. I'm your friend; I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

After that, we left the house… never looking back. Chelsea grabbed my hand and pulled me towards our secret lake. When we got there, the stars were already out, and it was so cold we could see our breaths.

We decided to climb the tree and just sit and stare at the lake.

The leaves began to rustle and Chelsea's hair began to get blown back in the breeze. Her sapphire blue eyes twinkled when she gazed up at the sky.

"You know Vaughn? I'm really happy we met," She said softly.

"But, that night… I heard screams. I went to your house, and I found you on the ground. I thought you were dead. I was so scared. Promise me you won't die, Vaughn… please?"

I knew as well as she did; everyone dies. But she had such a frightened and sad look, I couldn't refuse. "I promise."

This made her smile brightly. "Then, I promise you that one day, were going to leave this town together, and find some place new and fun. Where no one gets sad or hurt… or even dies. Pinkie Promise."

Chelsea held out her small pinkie, and we wrapped our tiny fingers together, promising each other the impossible.

"Look Chelsea, a shooting star!"

"It's so pretty! Hurry make a wish!"

I closed my eyes tightly… and made a single wish. My wish was that I could somehow, keep my promise to Chelsea, and she could keep hers.

"I really like you Chelsea," I whispered.

She gleamed. "Me too, Vaughn. One day were going to get married. I just know we will!"

We both blushed as we found each others hands and my fingers intertwined with hers. We continued to make empty promises and watched the stars disappear as the sun began to rise.

Pinkie Promise huh? I heard those things are supposed to last forever…..

…

Author's note: Yeah… not one of my best chapters, but I hope you still liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

_Broken Chapter: 7_

Author's note: I'm having trouble thinking of ideas for the story. Should I just stop writing this? If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me!

_It was almost a year ago when everything began. It's funny, really… I've gotten used to this pain. I'm expecting to be called nasty names, covering up bruises and hunger. Used to feeling unloved. But one night; one person changed everything. I prayed for an angel, and I was given so much more. She kind of came into my life in a strange way… she protected me from a bully, and then became my friend. I'm beginning to forget the pain I've become accustomed too. She is warming this cold heart._

_Her name is Chelsea. _

_What would I do without her?_

b…..r….o…k….e….n:

"Good morning, Vaughn! Are you ready for school?"

I slowly opened my eyes. The sun was shining brightly, and Chelsea was standing over me, smiling kindly while holding my uniform. It's only been a few days since I was "rescued" and brought to Chelsea's house, yet I feel as if I have been here for years. I groaned as I rubbed my tired eyes and rose out of bed.

"Not really. Why are you so happy to be awake, you hate school."

Chelsea blushed. "Well, I've finally gotten used to this place! I have a best friend, and I have some new friends too! What's not to be happy about?"

I chuckled… I really admire her enthusiasm.

Chelsea left the room, leaving me with my gray uniform and empty thoughts. I glanced up at the mirror… and smiled weakly. I wasn't sure what I was expecting… I'm still the pale, skinny, beat-up boy I was a few weeks ago. I sighed as I began to put the gray clothes on. All of a sudden, a painful throbbing ran up my body and settled in my head. I placed both hands on my head and cried out. Blurs of my mother came into the room. She was wearing a black, ripped wedding dress.

Soon, I was no longer in the bedroom, and I was back in that snowy place… by that dead tree. The cold was unbearable… I shivered then heard heartbreaking sobs. Mom was crying; she was a crumpled mess in a dark wedding gown. Thanks to pity, I walked over to her and placed my hand gently on her shoulder.

"Why are you crying Mom?"

Mom looked up at me, closed her eyes and began to laugh.

"Do you really believe you can escape me Vaughn? Do you really think you can find a family, leave all your horrible memories behind? Better yet, do you think you can really fall in love? No one will love you. Your own mother couldn't, so why would Chelsea?"

I clenched my fist, holding back my tears. "Chelsea's different, Mom. She… loves me..."

She laughed once more, placing her hand on the rough bark of that dead tree. "You'll ruin her before she falls in love with you. You will tear her family apart. Go. Find someone else… it would be best for both of you."

"No! I- I love her," I shouted. My voice was shaky though.

"You truly are selfish then. Just you watch… everything will fall apart. And it will all be because of you… again."

The snow began to disappear, and I was once again in Chelsea's bedroom, on the floor, sweating and panting.

"What happened," I asked myself.

I got up, took a deep breath, and went downstairs. I ate breakfast silently, listening to Chelsea chatter, wondering what my mother meant. I tried to shrug it off, but her voice, her words, still lingered in my head.

"Well, I'll see you later you guys; you ready to go Vaughn?"

I nodded, trying my best to hide the worry, and waved goodbye to Hikari and Gill. The walk to school was also silent. I could tell Chelsea was concerned. But she never asked; she just stared at me with those beautiful sapphire blue eyes, tainting them with hurt.

When we got to class, I quickly walked away from Chelsea and I sat down quietly at my desk.

"Today will be good. Just forget what you saw, Vaughn... you don't want to worry Chelsea," I whispered.

I noticed Sabrina was staring at me, and when I turned to meet her gaze, she turned bright red. I need to ask her why she does that. Man, she sure is weird.

The bell rung; signaling the beginning of recess. I sighed in relief, putting my pencil down.

Natalie walked towards my desk, then punched me roughly in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for, Natalie?"

Natalie shrugged and smiled mischievously. "No reason. That's how I greet everyone."

'A nice hello or a wave would have been just fine,' I thought.

"Come on guys, lets go play on the monkey bars before they get taken," Denny said as he ran towards the playground; Chelsea and I followed slowly behind.

Then, out of nowhere, she smacked me on the head when everyone wasn't looking. I gave her a dirty look, and rubbed my head.

"Hey, what was that for? Gosh, why is everyone hitting me?"

Chelsea placed her hands on her hips. "Something is obviously wrong with you. What happened this morning, why won't you talk to me?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's none of your business."

She gave me a sad look, and stopped walking.

"What's your problem now?"

"I thought we were friends. You can tell me anything, Vaughn. You know that."

Guilt washed over me, and I grinned reassuringly. "I'm sorry Chels. I just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all. I'm ok."

Chelsea still didn't seem very convinced, but she shrugged, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the monkey bars. We all played happily, swinging bravely on the cold metal bars. I almost forgot the vision I had this morning. After falling down for the umpteenth time, I got up and sat on the bench, totally defeated.

That girl, Sabrina, sat next to me, holding a thick book in her hands.

"Oh, hi Sabrina. How are you?"

"H-Hello Vaughn, I'm fine thank you."

We were both quiet for a moment. Sabrina began to blush once more as she played with her hair.

"Vaughn, w-w-would you like to come to my house to play?"

I smiled. "Sure! I'm sure Chelsea would love to come."

Sabrina frowned. "Oh. R-Right, Chelsea… is she umm you know? Do you like like her?"

I gave Sabrina a confused look. There's a like like? I thought you could only like someone once. Maybe when you're best friends, you're supposed to like them twice, and you're supposed to like only friends once.

"I guess so."

Sabrina stared at her shoes sadly. "Oh. I'm h-happy for her."

"I could 'like like' you too if you want," I shrugged.

Sabrina gleamed. "Ok! I'll see you after school then!"

Sabrina got up, then walked happily back to the library where she normally hangs out.

Chelsea plopped down next to me and sighed tiredly. "What was that about?"

"I don't know. But I agreed we'd go play at her house after school today."

"That was nice of you Vaughn." Chelsea said as she rested her head on my shoulder

I blushed, then smiled. Maybe I'll ask Chelsea what like like means later. I'm sure she'll know.

After school, we found Sabrina standing by the gate, smiling dreamily while she held her book. Today was rough, and honestly, I just wanted to go home. But I know it would hurt Sabrina's feeling if I left.

"Hello Vaughn! I'm so happy you're coming!"

Chelsea laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Nice to see you too Sabrina."

"Hello Chelsea. I forgot you were coming along as well."

"Sure," Chelsea huffed.

I tried to enjoy the walk over, maybe relax a little, but Sabrina would not shut her trap. She went on and on about her book, and how well it was written. I don't have much interest in books; neither does Chelsea, but we both put on a fake smile, trying to seem polite. Eventually, we ended up at a huge brick mansion. Chelsea said it was like a castle, I thought it was pretty creepy. Vines crawled up the pale gray bricks, a black, metal fence wrapped around the creepy house, and a scary, skinny man that resembled a vampire stood by the wooden double doors.

"Welcome home my darling little girl. I see you brought visitors."

Jeez, the guy talks in a creepy way too.

"Father this is my new friend, Vaughn. And this is Chelsea."

I chuckled at Sabrina's introduction. I guess she doesn't really like Chelsea.

The creepy vampire-man smirked, which sent a chill up my spine. "Yes, very nice to meet you both. Please come in. But I must warn you, my house is filled with many valuable things, so don't touch anything!"

Chelsea and I nodded. Sabrina then grabbed my hand, making Chelsea grind her teeth together, and led us to her room. Her bedroom was enormous, a lot bigger than Chelsea's, that's for sure. The walls were purple, like her dress, and was filled with many expensive things and scattered with books. Chelsea was obviously annoyed with the quiet girl and her father, but she continued to smile kindly.

"So, Sabrina, would you like to hang out with us sometime at school?"

Sabrina glanced over at Chelsea. "Yes... w-will Vaughn be there," she said quietly.

Chelsea nodded angrily. "Yes. He'll be there."

I noticed the girls were glaring harshly at each other, so I stepped in between them, desperately trying to keep them from clawing each others eyes out. "So, Sabrina what game should we play?"

"Umm, how about hide and seek," she blushed.

"Nah. How 'bout truth or dare," Chelsea suggested.

Gosh, this is so stupid. Why are they acting like this? "Ok, we'll play truth or dare first, then hide and go seek."

"Ok," They said simultaneously.

We sat down on the floor, waiting for someone to ask a question, or a dare. That's when Chelsea pursed her lips in thought, and looked towards me.

"Vaughn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Aww, how boring. Ok, is it true that you like like someone at this school?"

Ugh. There's that like like thing again… man, girls are so confusing with their repeating words. So I shrugged.

"Yup."

"Oh, who is it?"

"I'm not telling!"

Chelsea pouted while I chuckled. Even when Chelsea is being a brat, she still looks cute.

"Alright, my t-turn. Chelsea, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok, I dare you to umm, kiss Denny on the cheek tomorrow!"

For some reason, jealousy consumed my thoughts. I don't want her to kiss that guy!

"Ok!"

Wait, what? She'll actually do that!

"No."

Chelsea tilted her head, "Why, Vaughn?"

"Because he smells like fish."

Sabrina and Chelsea giggled and I crossed my arms. It's not fair. I'm the only one who can kiss Chelsea… wait. I am? Ahhhh what am I saying?

"Alright girls, my turn. Chelsea truth or dare?"

"Truth this time."

I thought for a moment.… "Ok, is it true YOU 'like like' someone at the school… whatever that means."

Chelsea began to blush. "Man, this game is boring. Let's go play outside now."

I knew she was ignoring the question. But I agreed this game was getting boring. I guess I'll never know who she 'like likes'. Weird girls. We all went outside, and played hide 'n go seek. We must've played for hours… by the time we had to go home, it was dark and the stars were already shining brightly in the sky. We were walking home when Chelsea stuck her hands in her pockets and frowned.

"She likes you Vaughn."

"I know. She wouldn't be my friend if she didn't."

Chelsea shook her head and laughed. "I mean she likes you more than a friend. She has a crush on you."

I blinked, "Oh. Is that why she stares at me and blushes?"

Chelsea nodded. "Yeah… Well the question is; do you have a crush on her?"

"No. Not really."

Chelsea let out a sigh in relief. I wonder why…

…broken.

We got home a few minutes later, and soon we were being tucked into bed. Hikari kissed us goodnight, leaving us in the quiet, blue room.

"Goodnight you two, I'll see you in the morning."

As I was slowly falling asleep, I noticed snow flakes falling from the ceiling. I tried to tell myself it was not there; just my imagination… But before I knew it, I was back by that old, dead tree. I couldn't see Mom though; I could only hear her voice.

"_You'll ruin everything. Just you wait."_

She repeated this over and over again until I couldn't take it any longer. I got out of bed, and gazed over at Chelsea. She was sleeping soundly. A tear then slipped down my pale cheek, making its way to the floor. What will happen if I stay? What will happen if I go?

I just didn't know anymore.

I opened the door, making a creaking sound echo in the dark room.

"V-Vaughn? Is that you? Where are you going?"

"_You'll ruin her. Go. Just go."_

"No where Chelsea…"

I slowly walked out of the room, feeling as if something was taking over my body. I was no longer in control. My legs kept moving, while my mind was screaming, telling me to go back to bed, and quit worrying Chelsea. I tried, but I knew the madness was taking over.

"_In the kitchen… there's a knife. Get it."_

I found my self heading towards the kitchen, digging in the drawers, and looking for a knife. Chelsea was behind me. She's scared; I can hear her heart beating….

Something was controlling me, and I don't like it. I was trying to stop myself… trying to put that knife down, but I couldn't.

"Vaughn, what are you doing?"

"_Can't you see little girl? He ruined my family. He'll ruin yours. He needs to disappear."_

"Vaughn… stop it! You're scaring me!"

"_Vaughn? He's no longer here. He's weak… I'm in control now."_

No longer myself, I lowered my head and began to laugh. I held the knife to wrists, and sliced them slowly, letting the blood trickle down my arms.

"Mom! Dad! Help!"

"_No one can help him now," I smirked. _

That was the last thing I remember saying before I collapsed.

…

So how was that? Tell me what you think!-forevergone123 :D


	8. Chapter 8

_Broken: Chapter-8_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that has to do with Harvest Moon, or its characters!

…..broken:

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room; a dark room with two doors, and a chair resting in the middle. I looked around, confused and scared… then my hands began to shake. _Where am I?_

A beautiful, yet eerie voice filled the small room, and then a woman walked in, carefully turning on a lamp behind her. I turned quickly, backing away from the unrecognizable woman. Her skin was very pale, her hair was black, but it had a bluish tint to it… and her eyes… her eyes were something else. The woman's eyes were a dark black, with a little spiral of gold in each eye. She laughed once more.

"Don't be frightened boy. In fact you should be happy to see me."

The woman sat down on the chair, folding her hands politely, staring at me with those menacing eyes.

"Who are you? And what am I doing here?"

She smirked, closed her eyes and began to glow, so much that I had to close my eyes and when I opened them once more, Chelsea sat in the place where the woman once was.

"C-Chelsea is that you?"

Chelsea laughed, just like that woman, and shook her head. "Don't you understand Vaughn? I'm not anyone. But I'm everyone. I can be whoever I want to."

The light, just like before, surrounded her. But instead of one person, she began to shift in to everyone that I've ever met, making her seem just like a blur of people and faces. Soon, she morphed back into her original form.

"I'm the angel of choice. Heh, more people refer to me as a demon than an angel though. But I don't create the evil that consumes my soul though. It's people. They make the decisions that cloud there judgment, make the easy choice, the choice that benefits them, and hurts others. But as you can see, not all are evil… some make the choice that helps. As you can see from my eyes, almost all of it is black, but there is still some light; some hope."

My heart was still racing, and questions still ran through my head. All I wanted was to leave!

"Angel of choice-"

"Call me Luna."

I blinked. "Ok… Luna, what exactly am I doing here? Does everyone come to this place?"

Luna sat back in the chair and huffed, "Not everyone comes here, Vaughn. But there really is no reason, no reason I'm allowed to tell you anyway, about why you're here."

My shoulders dropped, and my hair covered my worried eyes. Am I ever going to leave? What if I make the wrong choice? But most of all, will I ever see Chelsea again?

Luna looked at me curiously, whispered something to herself and smiled. "Vaughn, I will, in my own way, help you with the right choice. Sometimes I make it more difficult, and sometimes I make it clearer. But I will help. And you will go back, home that is. No one expects you to make a choice like this in an hour."

Feeling a little more reassured, I looked up at Luna. The gold in her eyes were swirling around with the blackness… I jumped back a little, making Luna giggle.

"You better get used to that. Well what do you say? Do you want to go home?"

I nodded slowly, and Luna began to mumble something in a different language. Soon, a glass door appeared. Luna told me this was the door back to the mortal world, and all I have to do is think about home, and I will go back. I placed my hand on the door knob, closed my eyes, bit my lip, and concentrated. I thought about the trees, the house, my room, my uniform, and Chelsea. Soon enough I was back, but not in Chelsea's house… but at a hospital.

I sat up quickly, looking around for familiar faces. Gill and Hikari were there… and so was Chelsea, but she stood close to my bed. She was holding my hand tightly, her eyes red from crying.

"Vaughn! You're ok!"

Chelsea wrapped her arms around me tightly, crying into my shoulder. I hugged her back, wanting to make all her tears go away. "I'm fine Chelsea… you don't have to worry about me."

Chelsea's parents walked out into the waiting room, whispering something about adoption, and how Chelsea and I will react. But at the moment, I was focused on Chelsea, and trying to make her feel better.

"P-Please don't do this ever again Vaughn."

"I pinkie promise."

Chelsea smiled; let me go, only to hug me again, only tighter this time. The next few hours we talked about school and how creepy Regis was. Chelsea, once again, never left my side.

Soon, Dr. Trent came in and told us that I can go home tonight. But he recommended that I go to a different doctor. Something called a physciatrist.

The drive home was awfully quiet, and when we got home, Gill and Hikari told me and Chelsea that they had something important to tell us. We all sat down around the table, and I couldn't help but notice Hikari was holding back tears.

"Vaughn, Chelsea… we all know that Vaughn was going to be leaving at some point. Well..."

Hikari paused, then shook her head, covering her face, and she began to sob. Gill held her closely and looked up sadly at us. "Vaughn has been adopted by a woman named Mirabelle. We're not sure if he'll be able to stay at this school, but he's leaving by the end of the week."

Chelsea stood up, knocking her chair over. "No! Vaughn can't leave… he's my best friend! Please don't take him from me! Please!"

Gill glanced up at us, pleading to forgive him and Hikari. "Chelsea, I know you and Vaughn are close, but you knew he couldn't stay forever. I told you this the first day he got here."

"But Daddy, h-he needs me… and I need him! Please don't take him away," Chelsea said with a shaky voice.

I then grabbed Chelsea's hand, and turned her towards me. Maybe she'll listen to me. "Chelsea, it doesn't matter where I am, I'll always be your friend. I won't forget you."

"Vaughn… I thought you liked it here."

"I do! I love it here… and I love being you're friend. And I always will love it here, and be your friend. Please understand."

Chelsea yanked her hand away, glared at me then her parents. She clenched her fists, shut her eyes tightly, making tears roll down her cheeks. "I hate all of you!"

She ran out the door, slamming it shut, leaving an awful silence behind. My heart felt as if it had been stomped on. The worst things she could ever say to me was that. The words _I hate you_ lingered in my head for what seemed like hours.

We all waited patiently for her to come back, but when she didn't… we all went out looking for her. It was already dark, and I was tired. My arms ached, and my feet felt as if they were bleeding. But I had to find her.

"Where are you," I huffed. Then I realized… I know where she is!

I ran to the spot where I knew she would be; the secret lake me and her go to when we have no where else to go. And just as I thought, Chelsea was lying in the field, where most of the flowers were growing. I slowly walked up to her, and laid down next to her, sighing in relief.

"What are you doing here," She hissed.

"I came here to find you."

"Well I don't want to be found! So just leave me alone!"

Chelsea started to get up, but I grabbed her hand just in time. I stood up next to her, continuing to hold her hand gently. Our eyes locked for a moment, making Chelsea's eyes water. She tried to pull away from me, but I stood my ground, and didn't let go. Soon enough, she gave up and I pulled her close to me, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I have to leave Chelsea."

"I'm sorry Vaughn… I said so much horrible things," she sniffled.

"It's ok… no matter what, Chelsea… I will always be there."

"I love you Vaughn."

I smiled to myself. "I love you too Chelsea."

We stayed like that for a while, and then made our way back home. The rest of the week, I played with Chelsea and we hung out just like any normal day. The night before I left, Chelsea didn't speak though. When I packed my bags, she wouldn't look at me or her parents. And on my last day; she cried. So I took her to the lake one last time.

The sun was shining brightly, and it couldn't be a more perfect day.

"Chelsea, do you want to climb the tree?"  
>Chelsea shrugged. "I guess."<p>

We climbed up the branches, scraped our arms and legs on the way of coarse, but when we reached the top, it was worth it. We could see the water glisten in the mid-day sunlight, the flowers being blown back by the wind, and the clouds rolling by.

"Isn't it beautiful, Chelsea?"

Chelsea laughed. "I remember saying something like that to you the first day we came here."

"I'm really going to miss you Vaughn."

"I'll miss you too. But we'll still be friends right?"

Chelsea nodded enthusiastically, "Friends forever!"

We linked pinkies together, promising we'll never forget… friends forever.

….broken

By sunset, we both knew it was time for me to go. We slowly walked back, hand in hand, trying our best not to start bawling like little babies. Hikari and Gill were standing on the porch with my bags, both looking almost as sad as us.

"We'll miss you Vaughn," Gill smiled as he patted my back.

Hikari wiped her eyes, and kissed me on the cheek. "You will always have a home here," she whispered.

I could hear the car that would take me away driving up the road. I looked around, trying my best to get one good, last look of the trees, the dirt road, the blue mountains that seemed to touch the sky, and most of all, Chelsea's sweet face. I knew in my heart, she was more than a friend, but at the time I was too young to notice it. My throat began to dry, and I had no idea what to say to her.

"Friends forever Vaughn, we pinkie promised."

I smiled warmly, "I know… I guess this is goodbye then?"

Chelsea kissed me on the cheek, leaving my heart racing, and my cheeks blushing.

"Goodbye Vaughn."

Just then, a small gray car pulled up and two ladies got out. One was in some sort of business suit, while the other was wearing an orange shirt with a blue dress over it. She looked kind, and gentle. Her hair was a golden blonde and her eyes were a soft blue. I kind of hoped this was Mirabelle.

The cold, business lady pulled out a clipboard, and the two women approached us.

"Is this the residence of Gill and Hikari Furukowa?"

Gill nodded. "This is. And are you Ms. Langston from North Carolina Child Services?"

Ms. Langston pulled out her business card, confirming she was who Gill was asking for. She handed Gill the clipboard, and after he signed it, she handed it to the other lady.

"Alright, Mirabelle, congratulations. This young man is now your son."  
>Mirabelle smiled. "Thank you Ms. Langston."<p>

Mirabelle shook Hikari and Gills hand and made her way towards me. She got down to my level, giving me a warm, reassuring grin. "Are you ready to go home Vaughn?"

I brushed past Mirabelle coldly, and wandered over to the car. Mirabelle ignored my cold response, and we all got into the car. Hikari, Gill, and Chelsea stood together, waving goodbye to me. I waved back, until they were no longer insight.

I turned around in my seat, and stayed quiet, ignoring Mirabelle and all of her questions.

I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, I was back in that dark room with Luna.

The gold and the black continued to dance in her eyes, while she smiled darkly. One door opened just a crack, and then another door appeared.

"The test has begun."

…

Author's note: Well, I guess I'm going to finish this thing! Please tell me what you think by leaving a review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

_Broken _

_Chapter: 9_

Once again, in the dark room with the mysterious woman Luna, I thought quietly to myself. _"What test could she mean… the choice I'm meant to make while I'm here? Does it have something to do with those doors? Have I already begun to make my decision since one door has opened and another appeared? Is this real or am I just insane?"_

Luna looked up at me with playful eyes and smirked. "You're not insane, Vaughn. This is as real as anything."

A cool breeze drifted through the dark room, causing me to shiver. "Then what were those visions of my mother about? Those weren't real, and know I'm not so sure if you're real either."

Standing up, Luna giggled then ran her fingers through her hair. "Vaughn, I'm the one who did that. I needed to bring you here somehow, and I had fun doing it too!"

I glared at the woman and turned my head towards the doors. I still don't understand their meaning. I looked back to Luna who was staring intently at me, as if I was some fascinating new toy. "Can you tell me what the doors are for?"

"It's the paths you can take; the decisions you have to chose… and it looks like the topic of you're choice is very… juicy. It affects not just you, but the people around you."

I rolled my eyes. Why does everything have to be so damn mysterious all the time? Can't I get a straight forward answer once? I sighed, looking to each door. Each one was different; the first one was an ordinary door, but looked almost sad. Another one had cracks in it, but it was the most beautiful. The third door was perfect, yet seemed expected; no creativity, and not half as beautiful as the second door. The first door was opened a crack… I tried to look at what was behind the door, but only saw pure blackness. Luna walked towards me, and rested her hand on my shoulder. She looked straight into my eyes with concern.

"Listen Vaughn, the test has begun… please think carefully of the choices you make in the human world… it's what the test is; the choices you make out there is what will either bring you happiness or despair. Please choose the right door for you. I like you Vaughn and I've seen you're future with every door. Of coarse I can't tell you, or see what choice you will choose, but I will help you."

I clenched my fists tight together, and nodded carefully. The black in her eyes was swirling with the gold, and almost seemed to be eating the light gold color; the hope. Luna smiled happily, and closed her eyes. "Good luck, Vaughn," she whispered, and suddenly, I was back in the car with Mirabelle and that other woman.

We were no longer by the trees, no longer surrounded by endless mountains, but in the middle of a busy city. I gazed out my window with curious eyes, taking in the sky scrapers and busy streets. I didn't like it. I even stuck my tongue out at the car window when I saw construction workers building a huge new mall, where I'm sure many trees once were at some point. Mirabelle caught me and chuckled.

"Don't worry sweetie, we're not living in this dump anymore. I decided to move to a nice island a few weeks ago. I'm just going to drop off my keys at my apartment's managers' office."

I sighed in relief. I hate cities. We drove around for a few more hours after Mirabelle stopped to drop her keys off to finally end up at an air port. After dropping off the cold, social worker, we got on the first plane to a place called Sunshine Islands.

….

The moon hung high in the sky, shining brightly next to many stars by the time we arrived. We had to get on a ferry after the plane dropped us off, and I was completely exhausted when my feet touched the wooden dock welcoming us to my new home.

"Isn't it beautiful here, Vaughn? There's the beach, and the island also has rivers, a jungle, a beautiful mountain, and so much more," exclaimed Mirabelle happily. I merely shrugged coldly and picked up my bags making Mirabelle frown a bit. It was pretty, but I really didn't feel like making small talk when I can barely keep my eyes open. I followed the kind, plump woman into town, which was very small. It consisted of a few houses, a couple shops and underdeveloped roads. It seemed as if hardly anyone lived here. We ended up at a barn looking house, and I stared up at Mirabelle as she got out her keys and opened the door. I was hit with the warmth of the home, making me feel even more tired. As I walked in, I could smell something… burning. Then, all of a sudden a girl ran down the stairs and flew into the kitchen.

"Oh man! I left the cookies in too long!"

"Julia Anne Vaults! I told you time after time, you're not allowed to cook when I'm not home," Mirabelle said frustrated.

The girl turned the oven off, then plopped a tray of blackened cookies as she huffed. "Mom, Taro said I could, and I wanted to bake cookies for Elliot!"

Mirabelle's face seemed to soften when she heard the word 'Elliot'. I for one was very confused. I stared at the young girl with the long wavy blonde hair, pulled back in a pony tail. Her white top was quite short and her shorts barley covered her legs, while her boots almost reached her knees. I also couldn't help but notice her chest looked a little large, like two little balloons were placed in her shirt. I blushed when the girl saw me staring at her balloons, and quickly looked away.

"Who's the kid, Mommy?"  
>Mirabelle puffed out her chest proudly. "This is Vaughn, you're new brother!"<p>

The girl smiled sweetly and walked towards me, her boots making a soft clacking sound on the wood floors. She stuck out her hand, and we shook hands awkwardly.

"I'm Julia. I guess we're siblings now! I only have a few rules though: Don't go into my room, and don't tease Elliot!"

I shrugged. That's simple enough. We all went into the kitchen a moment later, ate dinner and I was showed to my room to go to bed. It was a simple bedroom. A bed with black blankets, white walls, a small closet, a dresser, a desk and a small, empty picture frame on a nightstand next to the bed. I put my bags down and squirmed out of my clothes and put on some pajamas. Without knowing why, I picked up the empty frame. I realized something, and dug into my bags. I pulled out the only picture I had; it was me and Chelsea standing by our lake. She was smiling brightly as was I. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes as I carefully put the picture in the frame and set it down softly on the nightstand. I climbed into bed, feeling exhausted and torn. I will never make a friend like her again…

"Goodnight Chelsea," I whispered to myself.

….

The next couple of weeks were horrible. I went to school, and completely ignored everyone. Julia eventually gave up on finding me a friend, and being a friend to me as well. She was nice, but still not Chelsea. No one was, so I though what was the point? I will always compare them to her, and end up disappointed. They can't even come close to being like Chelsea. I spent recess either reading or walking aimlessly. Soon, the entire school decided to leave the anti-social silver haired boy alone. I talked to Julia and Mirabelle occasionally, but that's it. When I began to feel lonely, I would go out into the animal barn and take care of the animals. Mirabelle sold farm animals, and they became my friends. That was all I needed.

…..b…r…o…..k….e…..n

It was beginning to grow colder and colder as winter came closer. Goosebumps ran across my arms when surprisingly cold air blew through the trees while I walked home. I sighed, tired of this cold weather… waiting impatiently for warmer days to roll along and opened the mailbox.

"Junk, Junk, huh?"

I looked at the careful handwriting, and glanced at the return address. It was Chelsea! I quickly ran inside, throwing the other mail on the table, and running to my room, eagerly opening the envelope with shaky hands. I quickly scanned the letter with my dark purple amethyst eyes.

_Dear Vaughn,_

_I hope you get this letter soon. I really miss you… things aren't the same anymore. I look over at your house and I start to cry. I wish you didn't leave all the time. Does school suck as much for you as it does for me? Haha, I don't really hang out with anyone anymore since you left. But I hope you make lots and lots of friends wherever you are. Please write back._

_Love,_

_Chelsea_

I read it over and over again until the ink starts to smear. I run over to my desk and write a quick letter back. As soon as I'm finished, I put the letter in the mailbox, raising the little red flag on the side with a smile on my face.

We continue to write back and forth for awhile, and it seemed my world got just a little brighter. Chelsea even sent me a dark cowboy hat when I told her about the animals. To my distaste, she began calling me the anti-social cowboy. But one day the letters just stopped…

Something was wrong. I could just feel it.

...

Author's note: Mwahahaha I have such a good idea :P

Well, the next chapter will be entirely Chelsea's point of view, and you will never guess what happens! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review to tell me what you think :D


	10. Chapter 10

_Broken_

_Chapter: 10_

_..._

Chelsea's P.O.V:

I stood outside and watched the car that took Vaughn, until it was no longer insight. After it disappeared behind the trees, I turned around and blinked back the tears. I don't cry often, but the thought of losing Vaughn pulled at my heart, making it feel as if it will rip at any moment.

"Come on honey, its freezing outside," my mother whispered as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I shook her off of me, then looked back at the dirt road. Mom glanced back at Dad sadly and walked back to the house with him. I was alone. I think Mom brought out my jacket, but I can't remember. I was outside for what seemed like days… just standing there and hoping Vaughn would be running back down that old dirt road, coming back to me. But he never did. Soon the crickets began to sing, and the night replaced the day. Shivering, I turned over to my house, knowing I probably should go inside.

"_He's not coming back,"_ I thought quietly to myself. I kicked up the dirt out of frustration, letting the tears roll down my cheeks, and silently walked back to my house. I glanced back once more, and some dandelions caught my eye. I bent over in the grass, carefully plucking the wish flower out of the ground. I closed my eyes, wishing for Vaughn back, and then blowing the white, puffy seeds off the stem to slowly flutter back down in the green grass. I giggled; actually believing the wish would come true. Just this once, I can believe in wishes from flowers.

When I opened the door, Mom and Dad must have already gone to bed, but they left a note saying they love me and dinner is in the fridge. I ate the re-heated chicken soup, took a warm bath, and went to bed. The room seemed empty without Vaughn, and his clothes scattered around the floor. Sighing in defeat, I climbed into bed. As I closed my eyes, I thought about the silver haired, quiet boy I met a few months ago, the one who had a terrible home life, and a hard time figuring things out. The little boy who helped me out more than he probably knows.

I smiled. "Goodnight, Vaughn… see you soon."

The next day, I got ready for school like any other day. But when I got there, I felt somehow, detached. I didn't want to talk to anybody… play on the monkey bars, or anything for that matter. I just sat on the bench, and watched my friends play happily without me. My shoulders sank, and I frowned. They don't really need me do they? I guess it doesn't matter; they won't be like Vaughn, or ever come close to being like him. I did notice, however, Sabrina was gone. Heh, she probably stalked Vaughn to his new home. It went like that for the next few weeks. I just sat on the bench, watching everyone else play and have fun. I probably looked crazy, but I didn't really care.

After an especially lonely day, I came home wanting to see Vaughn more than anything. That social worker left her business card, and I decided to call her to get Vaughn's new address. She didn't help much, but she did give me the new location where they moved to… some place called Sunshine Islands. I searched and searched, but I finally found the name Mirabelle Vaults, and the address. I quickly wrote down a letter, put it in an envelope, and waited for a letter in return. It was a few weeks before I got a letter back, but when I did I was the happiest person in the world. I was once again, the old Chelsea. Soon, I was writing Vaughn almost three times a day, and he would write back just as much. He told me he had befriended a lot of the animals, and said I should get a dog or something. This made me laugh. I pictured Vaughn riding a horse and taking care of farm animals like a cowboy… the anti-social cowboy. I liked the new nickname, so I began calling him that… I don't think he liked it as much as me though. I sent him a black cowboy hat even. I think he will like the hat better than the nickname.

Winter came early this year. We kept having blizzard after blizzard, and the mailman couldn't come as often as he used to. I still wrote everyday despite the weather. Our town just had a fierce blizzard, and everyone seemed a little down. My mom, thanks to her energetic spirit, wouldn't have any of this. So, we decided we were going to the airport and take a vacation at a ski resort a couple hundred miles away.

"We might as well have some fun with all this snow," Mom laughed as she packed our bags.

Dad huffed and crossed his arms. Dad was more of a scholar, a very serious man… how my Dad fell in love with my mother, I will never know. "Hikari, the roads are in horrible condition, we might get caught in another blizzard, not to mention none of us know how to ski. This is a horrible idea."

Mom chuckled and kissed Dad on the cheek. "Gill, things will be fine. Don't worry; we'll have so much fun… trust me on this!"

Dad sighed in defeat, knowing when Mom made up her mind, there's no changing it. I was actually looking forward to the vacation. It would be something new to write about in my letters! Mom wanted to leave right away so we could wake up early the next day to get the best hills first, so we left that night. Luckily, it wasn't snowing very hard. We got into the car, and I sat in the backseat while I watched Mom climb in the passenger seat, Dad in the driver's. I guess everyone was tired and grumpy, because it seemed Mom and Dad were fighting about almost everything. I closed my tired eyes, knowing that they'll probably be kissing and stuff the next day.

I woke up to Mom and Dad yelling about directions, and I noticed the snow was falling down a lot more violently than when we left the house.

"Guys… I think there might be a blizzard soon, maybe we should stop for the night," I said quietly.

"Shut up, Gill you're the one who got us lost in the first place!"

"Hikari, this stupid vacation was your idea! You're always coming up with crazy shit like this!"

Mom glared at him. "You never have supported anything I do Gill. Everything is a mistake in your eyes."

Mom and Dad couldn't hear me… I bit my lip nervously and repeated what I said, a little louder than before.

"Hikari… you never make the right choice. You always seem to mess things up! It's not just how I see it; it's reality!"

"I know I messed up you're perfect little life, Gill! But you got me pregnant… we both made that decision! It's not my fault your father decided to give your brother his place as mayor! If you think our child was such a mistake, then you should just leave!"

By now, Mom was crying and everyone was silent. I was a mistake? Dad couldn't be mayor because of me? Dad was griping the wheel tightly, so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was crying too. I've never seen my father cry.

"Hikari… how could you say that," he whispered sadly.

I was staring out the window to try to drown out their harsh words, and as I looked up I saw the blinding headlights of a swerving truck, heading straight for us.

"Dad, look out," I shouted as I pointed to the truck.

Mom and Dad both looked up at the truck, shock and fear in their eyes. Dad suddenly turned the car to the left to avoid the truck. But the roads were too slippery… the car flipped five times, and finally stopped in the snow far from the road.

Broken glass was scattered everywhere, and I was stuck in my seat. Every part of my body was scratched and bleeding, and my head throbbed with the most horrible pain I've ever felt. I slowly crawled out of the car with my elbows, and I stood up carefully looking for my Mom and Dad. The car wheels were still turning, and blood was smeared into the perfect white snow. I looked back and forth, but I didn't see them… they were still in the car. My vision became blurry, so I had to get back down on the ground and crawl on my hands and knees to get back to the car. I saw my Mom and Dad… blood dripped from they're heads and they seemed lifeless.

"Mom… D-Dad… please wake up!"

Mom turned her head slowly when she heard my voice. She smiled weakly. "Chelsea… I l-love you baby girl… thank you."

I shook my head no, "Mom… come on. Get out of the car!"

"Dad! You too, you have to get out!"

Neither one of them answered for a long time. I waited for them to come out for about an hour… Soon, I decided to go get help. They're stuck… and they'll die if I don't get someone! I stood up, knees shaking and blood dripping from my head, and started walking towards the road. I waited for a car to drive by but no car came… Finally, things began to get blurry, and I blacked out, and fell to into the snow.

I remember the sounds of a car pulling up, and people shouting… and many, many sirens. I remember being picked up, and after that everything became fuzzy.

I was sent to Mercy Children's Hospital 82 miles away from where the car crashed. My injuries to my head were very serious and I was immediately put into the operating room, where the doctors tried they're best to stop the bleeding. My arm was broken, and I had severe cuts, as well as a severe concussion, and internal bleeding. After six hours of surgery, the doctors saved my life, but I went into a coma for three weeks. I wasn't expected to wake up.

I woke up at two a.m. The doctors had told me the truck driver was drunk, and had caused my father to turn left suddenly, and that caused our car to flip. My parents were sent to a hospital a few miles away specifically for people who were in critical condition. They died before they could arrive. This is the only thing I know about my past. When I woke up, I knew my name and that was it.

They told me I had been diagnosed with amnesia. I could get my memory back from a few weeks, to a few years, or never. Due to my injuries, I would more than likely never remember. I guess it was for the best. If I remembered my parents, I would be very sad. Sometimes I remember deathly pale faces, trapped in a car and I start crying. But I never really get a good look at they're faces. Sometimes I remember a little boy. And the only thing I really can see is his silver hair, and his mysteriously purple amethyst eyes. Maybe he was important to me before I lost my memory. I guess I'll never know. And strangely, I'm ok with that… if I did remember it would be very sad, and I would probably never smile again.

I stayed in the hospital for three weeks before they sent me to Wilson Orphanage. I have to admit, I was a little nervous. I had this horrible scar on my head from the accident, but it was covered by my hair… still it made me self conscious. The owner, Mary Wilson, was a scary looking old lady. But she was actually very kind. She welcomed me with a warm smile, and sweetly showed me to my room, where I'd be staying with seven other kids. There were many boys and girls there about my age, and I was happy I could make new friends that were my age.

That night, I met a boy named Mark. He had golden blond hair that fell slightly below his ears, pale white skin and striking green eyes. They were so beautiful, and when he first spoke to me, I couldn't help but staring at the deep green color. He had lost his parents when he was a baby, so he couldn't remember them just like me. We had a lot in common besides that too. We both liked to play tag, loved to read, but hated math and we both wanted to be the same thing when we grew up. We both wanted to be great ranchers in a small town, with a huge farm with tasty crops and happy animals. That was our dream, and sometimes we would stay up all night talking about that farm we were sure we would have someday. He quickly became my best friend.

…

_Ten Years Later:_

"Happy birthday Chelsea," Mark smiled as he held out a small, sky blue box. I laughed as I took the birthday present and carefully opened it. I laughed even more when I saw what was inside.

"You don't like it. I knew you wouldn't," Mark huffed.

Inside the box was the friendship bracelet similar to the one I gave mark when we were fourteen. We got into a fight a few days later after I gave it to him, and I thought he flushed it down the toilet.

"No, no I love it Mark! It's just funny is all, I wasn't expecting this."

Mark winked as he held up his wrist, showing the old bracelet I gave him… the one I thought he flushed. "I lost it Chels, and I found it a few days ago. Cool huh?"  
>I giggled and hit him on the arm. "Why'd you tell me you flushed it down the toilet then, you jerk?"<p>

Mark smirked slyly and shrugged. "I was mad."

We both laughed and headed towards our favorite ice cream shop. The past ten years, I lived at that orphanage in this stinky city, making friends and watching them leave. But Mark never left. Mark and I were close, we hung out together for ten years, just being there for each other and having fun. We would always get in trouble for the crazy things we did when we were kids. Like once, I dared Mark to moon the teacher on the last day of school in the sixth grade. He got suspended for the rest of the day, which made no sense, but it was still funny. Over the past couple years, I've seen Mark as more than a friend, and when we were sixteen, we kissed. But we never really talked about that, and we pretended it never happened. But I can tell from the way he looks at me sometimes, he likes me too.

We sat down at the table by the window, the one we sit down at every time we come here, and picked the very same ice cream; vanilla for me, and cookies 'n cream for him. I guess some simple things never change. When the waitress handed us our ice cream and left, Mark sighed and looked at me sadly.

"So, I guess this is the last time I'll see you Chels. You're finally eighteen, and I assume you're not staying here are you?"

I shrugged. "I don't want to stay here, Mark. I hate the city."

Mark smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah… you tell me everyday. But where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll go to one of those islands you hear about and be a rancher. You know, follow my dreams? You should try it sometime."

Mark sighed, and then took a bite of his ice cream. I know this is his home, and this city is the only place he's known, but I'm in the same situation. I've never left the city, and I'm ready to go!

"Chelsea… what about us? Are you just going to forget everything?"

"Come with me then," I said simply.

Mark smiled and his cheeks turned pink. He then turned away, looking back up at me with a nervous grin. "Chelsea, if I come with you… I want to; I want you to be my girl friend!"

I dropped my spoon, feeling my cheeks become even more red than Mark's, and I started to smile. "Of course, Mark. I'll be your girlfriend."

We both looked happily at each other, and Mark grabbed my hand and we walked out together, hand in hand. We packed our bags as soon as we got back to the orphanage, and boarded the first boat to a place called Sunshine Islands. The name seemed strangely familiar to me…

I let the cool, salty air run through my chestnut brown hair, and admired the ocean with Mark. Life couldn't be any better. I'm going to a new place, becoming what I've wanted to be since I was eight with the person I love, and a bright future surely ahead. Little did I know going to that island would change me more than I thought.

A/N: Ok, this is where the story finally picks up and gets interesting! Hope you liked this chapter though!

_forevergone123


	11. Chapter 11

_Broken_

_Chapter: 11_

….

Vaughn's P.O.V:

Summer has finally come around, and I'm standing by the mailbox holding my breath. I open it slowly, finally letting the air out of my lungs. Nothing… again. It's been a few months since I've heard from Chelsea… and it's really starting to worry me now. Not to mention, I haven't been in that dark room with the doors again either. I sigh, pick up my backpack and sadly walk back into the house.

"Hi, Vaughn how was school, Hun?"

I look over at the kind woman who had let me in her family almost a year ago. Mirabelle and Julia were the best, and the only people I really trusted since I moved to the island. "Same as always," I reply simply.

Mirabelle walked over to me and handed me a cookie, then motioned for me to sit down at the table. I do, and when she sits at the chair next to me, she looks close to tears.

"Have you heard from Chelsea yet Vaughn?"

I shook my head no. Mirabelle places her hands on mine, and tears roll down her plump cheeks.

"There's something I need to tell you," she looks down. I wait for her to explain, my heart sinking as I think of all the possible things she has to tell me… and I can't help but feel it has something to do with the letters.

"There was an accident, Vaughn. Chelsea… they don't think she'll make it. I wasn't told much, and I can't find out more… but I don't think she'll write back Vaughn… she's gone."

I swallow hard… how could? No! She's not dead! Chelsea is strong, she won't… I try my best to process her words, but I can't, so I refuse. I stand up angrily, choking back the tears.

"You're a liar Mirabelle! Don't you dare talk about Chelsea, you don't know her… you have no right!"

Mirabelle tries to say something, but I don't listen. I storm over to the door, making a point to slam it hard, and I begin to run. I don't know where I'm going; all I want to do is get away from there. I begin to run over to the one place I feel at home; the mountain. I knew the one mountain on Sunshine Island like the back of my hand, and I usually spent most of my free time there. I run past the green, lush trees, the scattered objects on the ground, and past the rock walls of the upper part of the mountain. I finally reach the top, and I look at the vast sky and water you can see when you're up this high, and I scream. I scream so loud, I'm sure the entire island could hear me. I scream, until my voice cracks, and sound no longer escapes my lips. By this time, I just fall to the ground, and cry. My best friend… she's dead?

Maybe if I had stayed, she would still be ok… How many times had Chelsea saved my life, and I couldn't save her just this once? It's all my fault. How could this happen? I stare out at the ocean, and wonder if I could swim to her? This makes me laugh quietly to myself. What a ridiculous notion. I just wish I could go back to see her one last time, and tell her how grateful I was to have her as a friend, tell her how much I loved being around her. But she's gone now.

I sit there for about an hour when I hear Julia shouting my name. I turn around to see her running this way. She finally reaches me, and she's bent over in exhaustion, breathing heavily and sweating.

"Vaughn, we've been looking everywhere for you! Why don't you come on back home?"

I roll my eyes at her, trying to ignore her revealing outfit and her kind gaze. "Just go away, Julia. I don't want to talk to you."

Julia plops down next to me and punches me harshly in the arm. "How could you say that? Mom is so worried about you; in fact she's got the entire neighborhood looking for you. It's almost 100 degrees out here, and I've been running around like a crazy person trying to find you, and when I do, you tell me to go away? I don't think so mister."

I simply ignore her, and look the other way, letting the hot summer breeze brush my silver hair back. Julia scooted closer to me and sighed. We both stayed very quiet for a long time.

After sitting silently next to each other, Julia started stroking my head. I let her, only because I was a little mean to her, and she's like a big sister to me. I then carefully rest my tired head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Vaughn. I know how important she was to you. But were here to help you through this. Please know we love you," she whispered.

I guess I realized for the first time since I got here, I do have a family now, and they love me and care about me. Just like Chelsea. I'm not ready to forget her though. And I don't think I ever really do.

Over the next ten years, the only people I talked to was Mirabelle and Julia. I grew cold, and I always seemed to be glaring harshly at absolutely nothing. I began to pick fights at school whenever the kids would make fun of the cowboy hat Chelsea had given me that I know wore on a constant basis. After giving a kid a broken nose with one hit, people finally left me alone, in fact they feared me. I even scared Julia and Mirabelle sometimes. I graduated school, and as soon as I did, I got a job at an animal dealership. I was home less and less, and soon I only came to the island twice a week. I got an apartment in the city close to where I work, and I felt somehow, content with my loneliness. I grew used to coming home to a small apartment, eating frozen microwave dinners, and falling asleep alone.

….

"Mom! Vaughn's home!"

Julia ran down the stairs and greeted me with a tight hug. I roll my eyes and push her away.

"I've only been gone for a week Jules. Don't act so surprised to see me," I huff as I get a cold glass of milk out of the fridge. Julia places her hands on her hips and giggles. "I still missed you!"

Mirabelle walks slowly down the stairs and smiles when she sees me. The ten years have given her a few gray hairs, but she still looks pretty much the same as she did when I was eight years old. "Julia, honey can you run over to Taro's house and give Felicia the orders for the new animals?"

Julia nodded happily, grabbed the orders from the table and walked out of the house. Mirabelle smiled kindly at me and handed me a bowl of porridge.

"How was your trip sweetie?"

"It was fine. The sheep got a little sea sick, but that's all," I shrugged as I gulped down the porridge and stood up. Mirabelle knows today, I just want to be left alone. Today is Chelsea's birthday.

"I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day."

Mirabelle nodded. "I understand Vaughn. I'll wake you up when dinner is done."

I drag my feet up to my old bedroom, and dropped face down on my bed. I curled up in the blankets and looked up to the tiny, old picture frame. I wonder why I never took it to my apartment. I turn my head the other way, trying my best to remember that day. It's been ten long years, and I'm starting to forget the times I spent with Chelsea. And I hate it.

"Happy birthday Chelsea," I say. Then I close my eyes and fall asleep.

…

Once again, I'm back in that room with Luna. I'm a little puzzled… I haven't been here for ten years. Not since I found out about Chelsea's death.

I look around, but I don't see Luna… I'm not really quite sure what to expect. Will she look the same or older? Does she even age? Soon enough, I can hear the mysterious woman's giggle.

"Hello, Vaughn! Long time no see, huh?"

I stare blankly at Luna. She looks almost the same, but the gold in her eyes can hardly be seen.

"Why am I here Luna?"

Luna rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, changing her elegant black gown into a ripped pair of jeans and a black tank top. "It's been ten years, and you can't even say hello? How rude," she huffed. "You've grown a lot. Very handsome!"

My cheeks turned red, and I turned away from her. Luna merely laughed and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Vaughn, I've been watching you very closely, and it seems you've been… how do I put it. Distant? Any way, I thought you would like to see your doors."

Luna pulls me to the familiar area where the doors are. All the doors are opened, but the one that looks kind of ordinary and sad is almost completely opened. And it scares me. I don't want that one to be the open door; the one that holds my future. Luna seems to read my mind, and she grabs my hand taking me away from the doors.

"Open your heart; let it melt and you may be surprised with the outcome."

Luna waves goodbye to me, and I'm back in my bedroom. I wonder about the odd, short visit I just had with her… Why is that door almost completely opened? If I open my heart and let it melt, what outcome will I get? How am I supposed to open my heart and let it melt when it's been closed off and frozen for so long? And who do I open up too anyway? I chuckle to myself… Just like my old visits to Luna, I'm left with a thousand questions.

I sigh, run my fingers through my hair, and place my hat on my head, then walk tiredly down the stairs. Mirabelle is cooking dinner and Julia is flirting with Elliot as always.

"Oh, hello Vaughn. How'd you sleep, Hun?"

I shrug and grab my jacket. I tip my hat towards Elliot, the only greeting I give anyone on this island, grab my cigarettes and open the door. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later," I say quietly as I walk out the door.

It's already dark outside, but I don't really care. I stare up at the stars and breathe in the crisp, clean night air. I always loved coming outside on clear, cool nights. I can be alone with my thoughts and the moon. I walk down to the beach, and sit down on the sand, taking a single cigarette out, lighting it and take one long drag, filling my lungs with the smoke then letting it all come out at once. Mirabelle hates it when I smoke. I look out to the ocean and smile. I love everything about the ocean. I then turn my head to see if anyone is looking, seeing no one, I take my hat, jacket and boots off then roll my black jeans up and walk into the water. A gentle breeze makes my hair go back, and I laugh, feeling more relaxed than ever. All my troubles, all my regret, sadness is washed away with the tide.

"V-Vaughn? I-Is that you?"

The small, shy voice brings me back to reality, and I turn to see a young woman in a purple dress, large, thick glasses, with jet black hair tied back in a matching purple bow. She seems very familiar…

"I'm sorry… do I know you?"

The girl blushes, then looks down, playing with her hair nervously. "I-I'm Sabrina…. It's been awhile..."

I remember this girl… Sabrina. She was the weird girl from third grade! I couldn't believe she had come to this island! I walk out of the water, and put my hat, jacket, and boots back on, joining Sabrina back on the sand.

"I remember now. What brings you here?"

Sabrina smiles happily and explains why she came to this little island. Something about her fathers business. We talk, or should I say she talked for another hour, talking about almost her entire life after I left. I tried my best to listen as she went on about her new favorite book when my cell phone rings. It's my boss; he wants me to come back to help with a large order by tomorrow. I sigh, tip my hat to Sabrina and muttered a goodbye.

"W-Will I see you next time then," she whispers. I shrug and walk back to the house. I walk in to see Mirabelle and Julia sitting on the couch giggling excitedly.

"Oh my goddess! Vaughn you'll never guess what we heard from Felicia just now," Julia squeals happily.

"What is it guys?"

Mirabelle grins brightly. "You know that farm up the road? Well, a young woman applied to become the new owner! She's coming tomorrow with a young man to start the ranch up again!"

I roll my eyes at them. I guess I can't say I blame them for the enthusiasm, nothing much happens here. "That's cool I guess. Maybe she'll help fix up this old island."

"I hope she will," Julia sighs.

I went upstairs, grabbed my overnight bag and head back towards the dock to catch the late ferry back to the city. I get off the boat early the next morning, and I notice a young girl with sapphire blue eyes holding hands with a blond guy. They both have bags, and a brochure for some island. And I wonder to myself if these are the ones Mirabelle and Julia are talking about. I scoff, and head towards the bustling city crowd.

…broken


	12. Chapter 12

_Broken_

_Chapter: 12_

A/N: I'm soo sorry for not updating in so long! But things have been kind of crazy… I just finished state testing, and I've had some troubles with friends… and guys. Ugh… anyway, I've finally decided to type up this chapter hurray! Plus, I'm writing another story (VaughnXChelsea) and I think it's gonna be pretty good. Catching Fireflies is the name, so check it out sometime. Alright back to the story! (Finally)

Chelsea:

The island well wasn't exactly what I expected… it's kind of a dump! The roads are trashed, most of the houses are torn up, and the houses that look livable aren't exactly mansions. The population of Sunshine Island consists of an old man, his middle aged daughter, and her two kids (who still live at home….), a chunky lady and her slutty daughter, a Chinese dude and his bratty son, a one hit wonder, a smelly fisherman, and a rich family who doesn't bother mingling with us "simple minded folk."

But the island itself is beautiful. The beach, the mountain, I can't get enough! I really think I can call this place home. I can't say I was very enthusiastic the first day I got here though. When Mark and I got off the old lookin' ferry, the entire town (which wasn't very impressive) was waiting on the beach for us. They even clapped and cheered for us… I guess not much happens in this town. The old man walked up and shook both our hands, smiling proudly.

"Welcome, youngsters, the names Taro! I'll show ya around our wonderful little island!"

Mark returned a nervous grin and grabbed my hand. "I'm Mark. This is Chelsea… We're here for the farming job you offered in the newspaper."

Taro continued to smile like a freak. "Of coarse you are! We've been waiting for you guys! Come, Come there's much to see and learn!"

We followed the energetic little old man around the entire town. It was small, and I couldn't believe people were able to live here… it seemed uninhabitable. Finally, Taro showed us to our ranch, and I must say I was a little angry. The fields were bare, old and dried out… the barn, chicken coops, and stable were completely demolished, there was a giant rock in front of what was supposed to be our rice patty fields. Weeds, rocks and wood scattered the entire place, and the house that we were supposed to live in was small, broken, and looked on the verge of collapsing. I don't want to even describe the inside….

"Well, I know it doesn't look like much you two, but with some work, and tender loving care, it will be a lively ranch in no time!"

Mark and I looked at each other, then back at the old man. I'm pretty sure we were thinking the same thing: _You're crazy! This place is a dump... it'll take a miracle to fix this!_

"Well, it seems, Taro sir, we have a lot of work to do. If you don't mind…" Mark stated.

"Oh! Of coarse… you two do have a lot of work to do. Be sure to get good rest," Taro laughed. He then handed us two measly bags of turnips. We then watched as the old man walked down the pathetic dirt road. I sighed in disappointment. How are we going to do this? I was crazy to think I could manage a farm, let alone this piece of crap.

"Well Chelsea, we better get changed and ready to get to work!"

I looked at Mark as if he was crazy. Does he really thin we can fix this disaster? "Mark… let's get out of here! We can't fix this dump… and didn't you hear that loon? The money WE make will be spent on fixing this place. There's no way I can do it!"

Mark chuckled and kissed me softly on the cheek. "Chelsea, together we can fix the world! Come on, this is our dream! And to think we can start from scratch! Let's do this together!"

I smiled cheerfully at him, and we walked back to the house. After grabbing a bite to eat, a shower, and a wardrobe change we got to work. I got started on the fields while Mark fixed up the animal barns. By sunset, the fields looked amazing, the turnips were planted and watered, and mark had completely fixed the animal barn, and the chicken coop and stable were just about finished. To be honest, it looked amazing for only one day. I was actually feeling as if we could make this a great home, and town. This little island farm will be a legend!

We made our way to the house after I placed the weeds and rocks into the shipping bin, and placed the chopped wood by the house, since the storage bin was still being fixed up. We both were sweating, and ready for bed. But our work wasn't finished… The house was still a dusty, smelly, cave. Mark had borrowed some cleaning supplies from Felicia, and we bought some furniture with the little money we brought with us. Cranking up the music, we scrubbed the place down. After three and half hours of dusting, scrubbing and frustrating furniture placement, the house looked fairly neat. A king sized bed, with some new bedding was in the corner, a little couch and TV, with a little rug and coffee table was in the middle of the open space, a table set was by a tiny fridge and kitchen to the left, and a bookshelf, a phone and some flowers brightened up the tiny home. It was all looking really good, and I was pretty stoked.

"Well, Chelsea you still thinking about leaving," Mark said with a know-it-all smirk.

"Nope! You and the old guy were right; all this place need was some T.L.C!"

Mark laughed, and began taking some pots and pans out we borrowed from Mirabelle, and began cookin up some grub. I sat down on the couch, totally defeated, and clicked on the TV. I sat there thinking how lucky I am. I have a wonderful life, boyfriend, and I'm ready to take on anything. Only being eighteen for a day, I have a house, job, and my future is looking bright. Can this day get any better?

After we ate some hamburger helper and milk; we each took a shower and went right to bed.

Lying in bed, Mark sighed and looked over at me. "I think this is where we belong, Chelsea."

"I think so too… Mark… I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Chels."

That night, I curled up close to Mark, waiting for another great day that will bring me closer and closer to having what I've always wanted; A family and a great farm. But my mind was on this silver haired boy… someone who seemed so familiar. And I couldn't stop thinking about him.

…..broken…

"_One of these days, we'll get married. I just know it!"_

"_I'll never forget you… Vau-"_

The sound of the alarm woke me up with a startle. Another one of those dreams… the one with that silver haired boy. Why can't I ever get a good look at his face, or ever catch his name? I shake my head, forgetting the silly dream and looked out the window. The sun was still rising above the hills, and the sky was still pink and orange. 6:00 am is way to early…

Mark is tangled up in the blankets and snoring. I giggle when I see his hair sticking out every which way, and gently shake his arm to wake him up.

"Rise and shine, Mark! Time to get to work!"

"Five more minutes…"

I blew the bangs out of my face in frustration, a habit I need to break, and I make some coffee. After a shower, breakfast, and aspirin, we get to work.

I look at my watch, groaning when I see the time, knowing we probably have a good five hours left of work to do, I look over at Mark who's on the roof, replacing the shingles.

"Mark, I'm going into town to see if Mirabelle has any cows for sale!"

"Alright, Chelsea! I'll be here!"

I wipe the sweat of my forehead, and run down the dirt path. I probably look a mess, but I don't really care. It's not like I haven't been working my ass off or anything. I go around town, greeting everyone, even met a new family. Some big dude named Gannon, and his beautiful, but kinda snobby daughter, Eliza. After talking to everyone and picking some flowers (I get distracted easily...) I finally went to Mirabelle's shop. Julia is pretty nice, but I really wish she wore something a little less… well I wish she wore more. Mirabelle is nice, but she seems sort of familiar for some reason.

"Hey, Chelsea! How can I help ya sweetie?"

"I was wondering if you had any animals in stock. Mark and I have been fixing up the ranch, and we're ready for some animals."

Mirabelle grinned cheerfully, "Of coarse Chelsea, but I'm afraid I'm out of animals. My animal dealer is going to be here Wednesday though."

"Oh, what's their name," I say curiously.

"Well, he's actually my son! His name is Vaughn, and he's just wonderful with animals... people not so much, so please excuse his rude behavior."

I laugh, making Mirabelle and Julia give me an odd look.

"Mirabelle, I'm good with people. I can make even the most anti-social grump laugh."

"Vaughn's a different story, Hun. He hardly even talks to us… He's been through a lot…"

"Hush up, Julia," Mirabelle growls.

I laugh nervously and thank Mirabelle for her time. I couldn't have left the little shop any faster… man that was awkward.

I wonder who this Vaughn guy is…

….

Vaughn:

Ugh… Tuesday… Time to go back to that dump, I should call home. I grab my overnight bag, hat, and ticket and head out the door. Something I've done for years and years to come. I just can't wait to get this over with.

"Hey Vaughn, headin' to Sunshine Islands again?"

"Just like every Tuesday."

Jake, the captain of this crappy ferry I take to the island, pointed me towards my seat. I make my way over, putting my hat over my face to take a quick nap before I get to "The best place in the world!" Yeah right….

Not even a second after I close my eyes, I get a text from none other than my wonderful 'sister,' Julia. Oh joy…. I need a cigarette.

_Julia: OMG! Vaughn, you're going to love the new rancher Chelsea! She's soooo cute! _

_Re: I don't care. How many times do I tell you, I don't want to date anyone._

_Julia: :( aww… hey, I think she has a bf anyway. You need a gf, Vaughnie! _

After that, I turned my phone off and shove it in my pocket. Goddess, she's so annoying. Soon enough, I'm on the dock of this island once again. As I walk back to Mirabelle's, I can't help but notice all the improvements. Taro's house is fixed up, a few of the roads have been developed, and there aren't the usual crap scattered around the place. Guess that new rancher couple has done some good to this place… maybe it'll be a bit more enjoyable to visit.

I walk into the old, animal shop and look around… Looks like Mirabelle has been preparing for a large shipment. Great! More work for me!

"Vaughn! You're finally here!"

Suddenly, I'm being hugged to death by the most annoying girl on the planet.

"Jules get off of me," I growl. This makes Julia shiver, and let go. I can be scary when I want to be (Mwahaha)

"Welcome home sweetie… how was your trip?"

I shrug. "Same as always, Mirabelle. So I guess those ranchers will want some animals soon huh?"

Mirabelle nodded, and handed me a list of all the animals they'll be ordering. Are you kidding me? This will take weeks to fill out! I'll have to stay on the island for an entire month! I glare at Mirabelle and shove the damn paper in my pocket, and pull out my cigarettes.

"That reminds me, Vaughn I want you to go introduce yourself to the new farmers. They live up the old dirt road by Taro's house. Oh, and no smoking!"

I groan, and push the cigarette back into the pack, and put them back into my pocket. Goddess, I hate meeting new people. It's awkward.

Before I can say anything, Mirabelle is pushing me out the door. I stumble, and I swear if looks could kill, Mirabelle would be dead. But all she does is smile, close the door, and locks it. Damn… I guess I have to go say howdy do to the new suckers.

I walk up the path to the farm, and see how much it's improved in the short week I've been gone. I stand at the door and knock quietly, and I begin to question if they're even home. But as I'm about to walk away, a woman girl opens the old wooden door.

I stop breathing, and a lump begins to form in my throat. This… no she can't be.

"Hello?"

Her voice is so sweet… just like hers.

"H-Hello. The names Vaughn… I'm the animal dealer. I'm only here Wednesdays and Thursdays. Good bye," I say quietly and as fast as possible. And the second I finish, I turn around and make my way back home.

"Wait! Hey, ummm my names Chelsea," She yells.

When I hear this, I try my best to fight back tears. No… It's just some horrible coincidence. But her eyes… they're the same sapphire blue. I bite my lip, trying to make sense of all this.

Finally, I run towards the mountain where I know I can be alone. I end up by the old abandoned church and spring. I look around to see if anyone's here and I fall to the ground. How could this be possible? Chelsea died ten years ago… this is just some sort of. I don't know. But that's not her. It can't be.

But whoever this girl is, the one who reminds me of her… I hate her. I want her to leave, and never come back. I hate her more than anyone.

"Damnit… why me," I growl.

Just then, Sabrina walks up behind me. "Why you what?"

I jump, and quickly wipe away the tears. I get up and storm past the annoying mousy girl.

"Vaughn, wait I'm sorry… I didn't mean to, don't go."

I continue to walk away, but she gently grabs my hand. I look at her shocked, and then look away when I start to blush.

"What do you want Sabrina," I whisper.

Sabrina lets go and turns crimson red. "I-I wanted to know what was wrong. You seem upset."

I give her a dirty look, and pull my hat towards my face. Like it's any of her business…

"Nothing, Sabrina. Go home. I want to be alone."

Sabrina sadly looks down at the ground… and walks away. A part of me wants to call her back and tell her everything, but I know I can never do that. I looked up at the bright blue spring sky and sighed. I could almost feel that one lonely door opening, slowly but surely.

A/N: Finally, I finished this chapter! I know it wasn't worth the wait, but I still hope you liked it! Anyway, if you have any suggestions Id love to hear 'em. Just leave a review and/or a message on my profile!


	13. Chapter 13

_Broken_

Chapter: 13

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately; it's just been a hard summer… I just got dumped twice by a text :( so I haven't really been in the mood for a love story, but today I'm going to suck it up and give you a guys a good story you deserve! :D Special thanks to nberes for the great ideas!

_Chelsea:_

_Its dark outside… gray clouds cover the sky and snow is falling swiftly onto the ground. A cool breeze sends chills up my spine. I don't know where I am... I'm scared and my entire body feels broken. I look around and there's a car flipped over, and two people are trapped underneath the debris of the crashed car. I make my way towards their cries, tripping so many times because my feet can't get a grip on the snowy forest floor. With each passing moment, their cries become more and more quiet. I'm trying my best to get there before they are completely silent… Finally I reach out towards the woman's hand and hold it tightly with mine, trying to find warmth within the weak hands of this woman… this woman who I care for dearly. She's telling me something, but I can't hear her. I try so hard to listen, but soon she's finished talking and her hands grew icy cold, and the color in her face was completely drained. My mind is telling me she's gone, but my heart is hoping somehow she'll be ok. I start to cry out for help and this boy… the boy with the silver hair appears, and he's so close. I stand up, and begin to run towards him, but no matter how fast or long I run he remains in the same spot; no closer no farther. But I can't give up… I have to keep running. Then all of a sudden someone is holding me back._

I shot up out of the blankets, sweating, shaking and terrified. I look over at the clock… 2:30 am… sighing, I climb out of bed knowing there's not a chance I'm going to be able to go back to sleep. This is the first time I've had this nightmare since I was a little girl. I wonder why of all times it's come back now…

I sit at the kitchen table, sipping my coffee in the dark watching the clock tick away and listening to the quiet noises of nature. Mark is still snoring loudly, sleeping like a baby. I smile at him and for some reason get the urge to get dressed and go down to the beach. I grab my clothes from off the floor and put them on quietly while I scanned the room for my shoes. After I slipped my shoes on, I grabbed my keys and went outside. Everything was so calm and quiet... the only noise you can hear are the toads, crickets, and the ocean. No sirens, car horns or jack hammers, and I knew then this place is where I belong. I took a deep breath of the crisp spring air, and started to walk towards the beach. When I got there, I almost couldn't believe how clearly I could see the stars. I took my shoes off, and walked slowly into the cold salt water and let it wash up onto my ankles.

The cool salty air blew my hair back gently, and I finally felt at ease... the horrifying nightmare almost completely forgotten. That's when I heard someone walking towards the beach. It never really occurred to me that some creep would come and attack me in this small little town, where everyone knows everybody, but the years of being in the city still kept me on guard. I froze, fists in the air, and slowly looked around. There, standing nonchalantly and puffing on a cigarette, was the silver haired cowboy who greeted me a few days ago. He didn't seem to notice me and he started to take his boots and hat off. That's when I freaked out.

"Hey, hey! I'm here please don't get all naked and stuff," I yelled while closing my eyes tightly and looking the other way.

Vaughn, if I remember correctly, turned red and dropped his cigarette. He looked down at his burnt out cigarette for a second, then glanced up at me and glared.

"You dumbass! I wasn't getting naked! I was just taking my shoes and hat off so I can walk into the water," He said through clenched teeth.

Embarrassed, I muttered a quiet apology and looked out at the ocean. Well, I looked just about everywhere except at him.

"What are you even doing here any way? It's dangerous for a woman to be out this late."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I can watch out for myself."

Vaughn reached into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes, only to find the box empty. "You don't belong here, city girl. This is my spot- my town in fact. I suggest you leave."

I couldn't believe my ears. What is he gonna say next; this town aint big 'nuff for the two of us?

"I have as much of a right to be here as you, Mr. Cowboy! And you should really start working on your people skills," I huffed as I placed my hands angrily on my hips.

"Don't call me Mr. Cowboy. My name is Vaughn, and frankly I don't give a rat's ass about my people skills."

This guy was really starting to make me mad. How he dare he tell me I don't belong here! I grabbed my shoes and began to tie them up. This made Vaughn smirk.

"Good. You're leaving."

I stood up, slipping my shoes off once more and stuck my tongue out at the jerk.

"You better get used to me Mr. Cowboy, because frankly I don't give a rat's ass what you think, and I'm staying."

Vaughn merely grabbed his shoes and hat and stormed off. He left a very awkward silence behind him too… and I just lost interest being at the beach after that. The sun was beginning to rise anyways, and I had work to do.

I walked into the house feeling completely tired. Maybe I should have just tried to go back to bed in the first place. The lights were on, and I was surprised to see Mark already up. He was sitting at the table eating some toast and sipping his coffee, but doing it in a way that made him seem like he was waiting for me.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early Mark?"

He turned his head to the side questionably. "I should ask you the same thing. Where the hell have you been Chelsea?"

"I had a nightmare, so I just went for a little walk and stayed at the beach," I shrugged casually.

"Jesus, Chelsea what's wrong with you? What kind of a person goes to take a walk to the beach at 3 in the god damn morning?"

I was a little shocked and a bit angry at Mark. I mean, apparently I'm not the only one in this town who likes early morning beach visits. But I doubt mentioning a man who happened to be doing the same thing as me was going to help. I just ignored Mark and went to the bathroom and took a long shower.

Mark avoided me for the rest of the day. We both ignored each other as we worked in the fields, and when we were finished and went inside, we got into stupid small arguments about little things like whose fault it was that the remote was lost, or what we should have for dinner.

I finally had enough after a fight that lasted an hour about who did more work on the farm today. I just grabbed my keys, shoved them in my pocket and stormed off to Mirabelle's. Maybe I could check on my animal shipments.

I opened the door a little angrily and found Vaughn, Mirabelle, Julia, and Natalie staring up at me. Awkwardly, I made my way to the counter. After Mirabelle told me the animals have been ordered, I chatted with Natalie and Julia for a bit. I even tried to attempt to say hello to Vaughn. In return, I got a snide remark that I was distracting, and not to talk to him. I wasn't really in the mood to get into an argument with him, so I just shook it off and smiled brightly at him.

I was starting to feel a little lonely… I don't really know anyone here… and the one person I do know I can't seem to stop arguing with, and I already have an enemy. I began to walk a little faster with each step, not really paying any attention to where I was going. Then I bumped into this mousy looking girl with big, thick glasses and long black hair. She seemed oddly familiar.

"I'm sorry about that; I guess I wasn't watching where I was going," She said nervously as her cheeks turned bright pink.

I looked at the girl who seemed so familiar for a little bit too long. "Oh no, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention. Umm I'm sorry I don't think we've met. My names Chelsea," I said awkwardly and stuck out my hand.

"Umm… my names Sabrina. I live right over there… that big mansion."

Sabrina studied me, as if she was trying to figure something out. "You're the new farmer, Chelsea… I'm sorry it just seems like we've met somewhere before."

My eyes grew wide… and I was beginning to think I was going crazy. I quickly said goodbye to Sabrina, and ran back up to the ranch. What is going on here? Why do I feel like I know her… and Vaughn? I'd be lying if I wasn't freaked out by his silver hair and his eyes. I mean, how many people have silver hair and amethyst eyes?

I found myself by the river, just looking at my reflection. Tears began to fill up my eyes, making them sting. I pushed them back. I don't really know I'm crying. I picked myself up, dusted off my shorts and went to the barn. The pins were clean, and the feeders were full of food. All we really need left is some animals. It looks so alone in here.

I know I belong here… but why does home feel so lonely?

…_**broken**_

_Vaughn:_

Luna paced back and forth with her hands on her hips. I watched her dark black hair flow gently behind her as she walked.

"Vaughn… that girl. Chelsea. You say you think she's the girl from your childhood?"

I sighed deeply, wanting nothing more to leave this damn weird room and go back to bed. "That's what I said Luna. But I don't think she is… Chelsea died that night. She would have done something, anything to let me know she was ok if she did survive the crash." I said quietly.

Luna looked at me carefully. Her eyes were filled with concern; only a spec of gold remained.

"Vaughn… You really need to open your heart up to someone. I feel that door, the one that leads to an unhappy future, is opening up even more every time you don't."

I stared at Luna. She looks so beautiful at times and I can't help but think how caring she was to me, and how she's trying to help me. I looked down at the ground. I knew she was right… I just wish I knew how to open up.

I moved in close to her and just broke down. She was a little shocked at first, but eventually wrapped her arms around me. It felt so nice.

"Vaughn, maybe it's really time to forget about Chelsea…"

…..

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I almost wish I wasn't in this room… and I was back in my crappy apartment in the city. Sighing, I untangled myself out of the black bed spread, ignoring the pain of a horrible headache I usually get after a visit with Luna. I started to think about what she said… forget about Chelsea all together. I'm just not sure I can do that. I gazed at the picture on my desk… the only proof I have that she wasn't just some dream. My heart began to grow heavy, just like every time I look at the damn thing.

"Forget about her Vaughn," I whisper to myself as I slam it face down on the wood nightstand.

I go down stairs to find Chelsea hanging around like some lost puppy. She looks happy, but to me that smile seems fake. Like there's something on her mind. I just ignore the urge to ask her what's wrong and sit in a corner and finish up my work. She even had the guts to come say hi to me. I gave her a cold glare and muttered for her to go away. She just returned my rude remark with a warm smile. I was a little taken back by this… it was a smile she used to give… I bit my lip and blocked out any thoughts of the Chelsea from the past. Damn this new girl. How dare she even resemble Chelsea in the slightest way.

After work, the stupid rancher was still chatting happily with Mirabelle and Julia. I found myself glaring at her, just wishing she would go away for good.

"I've got to get out of here," I mumbled to myself. I bean to walk away, quietly so Mirabelle won't notice and won't ask me where I'm heading off too. Unfortunately, my damn boots made the cheap wood floor squeak and everyone looked up at me. Goddess… I can't stand it when people stare at me.

Chelsea laughed nervously. "I'm sorry for taking up so much of you guys' time. Hey Vaughn, I think I'm goin to head out with ya."

"I'd rather go alone."

Chelsea seemed a little hurt, and I actually kind of felt bad. Mirabelle huffed at me and gave me the "I'm sooo going to have a long talk with you about manners" look. Julia just laughed.

"You always go on your weird walks alone. You should take Chelsea and show her around town. Maybe show her that nice Café that just opened up. Or show her that nice spot on the mountain you seem to be so fond of," Julia giggled. I knew she was up to something… and you know I'd probably never hear the end of it from Mirabelle if I didn't take the damn girl, so maybe I'll just play along.

"Alright, fine. I'll take… her. But just around town."

Julia clapped happily, and Mirabelle smiled. I'm such a nice person.

I grabbed my vest, and Chelsea followed me out the door. We had only been walking for a second when she stopped, and crossed her arms angrily.

"What is your deal exactly? Why do you act like you hate me?"

I was confused for a second, and then just mad. I mean what right does she have to get snappy all of a sudden when I'm taking her around town when I really didn't want to?

"You're annoying as hell, and frankly, I just don't like you. I wish you would just leave. I hated this town before, but now I just can't stand it. You make me miserable just being around you."

Chelsea's lip quivered, and small tears rolled down her pale cheeks, but she still continued to stand tall with her arms folded so tightly.

"I hate you, Vaughn! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," She screamed. She looked at me for a second to see if I was going to say anything, and when nothing was said, she just shook her head and ran off. Fine. Good riddance.

And words I never thought I'd say, even if it's to a different person, suddenly couldn't be held back.

"I hate you too Chelsea."

…..

A/N: Man… I just couldn't stop typing! :D I'm going to stop here, but I plan on finishing a new chapter by tonight because of some help I got from nberes! Tell me what ya think by leaving a review; any feedback is very much appreciated! Well, until next time… (Which will be soon, pinkie promise)-forevergone123


	14. Chapter 14

_Broken: __Chapter 14_

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, a lot of stuff happened this summer. Someone very close to me had committed suicide. And I'd taken it pretty hard. But things are good now, and I'm finally grieving in a healthy way. I'd just like to let everyone know, if you ever feel alone, or that no one cares… ending it all isn't the answer. And I've even had thought of it, but you realize there are good people out there that really care about you. Anyone who is in need of a friend or in need of help or advice I'm always here to listen, because I care. And I'll always be there to hear you out. With love-forevergone123

_Chelsea: _

I don't really know why those words hurt like a thousand bee stings. I shouldn't even care what a jerk like that thinks of me, but for some reason when he told me he hated me too, my heart felt like is was being stepped on. I think I ran all the way up to the top of the mountain before I realized my sides were burning with pain, and I couldn't possibly take another step. I looked around to make sure no one can see the crazy, emotional girl who is usually kept together, happy and go lucky. I didn't see anyone so I just fell to my knees, bent down and felt the warm earth touch my tear streaked face. My hands began to shake and it almost felt like all the weight of the world was sitting on my chest. I almost wished someone would come and find me and try to make this pain go away, but at the same time I wanted to be all alone like this forever.

I blinked slowly, my eyes still swollen from crying, and looked around. It was dark, dirt was stuck to my clothes and mouth, and my head was pounding. I must have been here for hours.

"Crap… Mark is going to be so pissed off at me," I whispered. I got up as fast as possible and started my long walk back to the farm house. I tried to think of some lame excuse as to why I was still out and about, but I could only concentrate on the peaceful chirps of the crickets, and the pounding of my head. I finally reached the dirt path leading up to the house, and I couldn't help but notice the lights on and the two people sitting on the couch, laughing and having a good time. Mark and Julia… laughing and touching and giggling. I swallowed hard, telling myself it was nothing. It was nothing.. it wasn't like that year back in the city with that girl… they are friends after all. But my hands still shook while I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door.

Mark looked over at me, still laughing from some joke Julia had told him. "Oh hey, Chelsea. I didn't notice you were gone. Were you out in the barn again?"

I looked down at the floor, a little hurt that he hadn't noticed that I was gone. "Y-yeah. I just got caught up with work."

I smiled weakly at Julia and Mark, and threw my rucksack down on the floor. It suddenly felt really quiet and awkward in the house. Almost as if I was the intruder. Julia got up and smiled politely at me and grabbed her boots and left, leaving an uncomfortable silence in her place.

"So where were you really, Chelsea?" Mark asked with a little hint of anger lingering in his voice.

"I told you, I got caught up in work. I must have fell asleep in the barn," I huffed.

Mark gazed at me for a second. But not the way he usually does. He was looking at me as if I were a stranger just now introducing myself; his green eyes filled with distrust.

"Look, Mark, I'm tired. I've had a long day."

I began to walk towards the shower, my eyes beginning to sting while I tried to blink away the tears.

"Chelsea?"

"Yeah?"

Mark looked down. "Nothing. Never mind."

My heart sank, wishing he would just talk to me. It seems since we've moved here, he's been growing farther and farther from me. I sat in the shower maybe for an hour or two, letting the hot water slowly become colder and colder until goose bumps covered my entire body. So many things were running through my head. I was just so exhausted. But I knew that the moment my head hit the pillow, I wouldn't be able to sleep.

That night, I laid I bed thinking of Vaughn and Mark.

But what scared me most was my mind wandered to Vaughn more and more as I tossed and turned.

…vaughn

I laid in bed thinking of the time I kissed Chelsea on the lips. I smiled at the thought of her cute face as it turned bright red. Regret filled my heart…. Just a few hours ago I told her I hated her. I held onto the sheets and clenched my teeth together…. Why does her memory still haunt me? Why can't I forget the time when we were only 8… and I was sure I was in love? I finally fell asleep, dreaming of being in that willow tree with the Chelsea I remember.

"Good morning Vaughn…. we've been having such lovely weather haven't we?"

The spring wind blew Sabrina's jet black hair behind her ears as she smiled sweetly at me. It's hard to go on morning walks nowadays… ever since Sabrina came to this island, she's waited for him every morning by her house.

"It's ok I guess."

Sabrina blushed, as if I had said "Not as lovely as you baby, kiss me now!"

"Vaughn….. Ummm… I was wondering I-If you would like-"

Sabrina was cut off when Chelsea walked up, her hair grimy and tangled... Her bandanna and clothes wrinkled. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying all night. "Sabrina, I don't mean to interrupt, but have you seen Mark anywhere?"

I looked at Chelsea, and her eyes were filled with hope and pain. She looked awful… I wonder what had happened to her after our ordeal.

"No…. I'm sorry Chelsea. You should ask Julia… I think she saw him last."

Chelsea closed her eyes, and sighed while she rubbed her temples. Then she smiled sadly and went back to the farm. I watched her walk away, wanting to run up to her, ask her what was wrong, hold her tight and tell her everything was ok. But I didn't.

Sabrina noticed me watching… and frowned. "Vaughn!"

"Hmm, what, what is it?"

"Would you like to go on…. A date with me? To the café this afternoon?"

What?! Did she just ask me out… oh goddess…. This is just great. Because I love people already as it is…. I just love having awkward first dates with stalker-ish girls.

"Well…. This is unexpected Sabrina… I guess I can just this once … I'm not busy."

Sabrina gasped happily… saying something about getting ready… and ran off. Thank goddess… I can finally be alone.

….chelsea…

I opened my eyes slowly, squeezing them shut when the blinding light made my head pound. My hands automatically went to Mark… but nobody was there. I shot up, looked around… ignoring the searing pain that ran up my entire body.

"Mark?!"

"Mark….where are you?"

I got out of bed and ran through the crop fields… into the barn and chicken coop… and finally stumbling into the stable. I felt like someone had just beaten the living crap out of me…. And memories of that horrible night came flooding back. I can still remember Mark and Akari's face when I caught them in my bed together. Akari left sobbing while Mark and I screamed at each other… I thought we were finally together… but Mark said it was just a kiss… we were only friends who fool around occasionally. But this time is different. We were together…. He'd never cheat. But where is he? I tried to wait it out… maybe he went to the café to get some coffee. I rushed through my daily chores, but I still couldn't stop thinking about where he was. I looked like crap, knowing this; I still shuffled into town asking everyone he had been seen by any chance.

I saw Sabrina and Vaughn talking… and for some reason jealousy raged through me. I walked a little faster than I should have towards them to ask her about Mark. She told me the one thing I didn't want to hear… he was with Julia.

I decided I just wanted to go home, clean myself off and try not to think about it. I love him so much… he's the first person I ever loved… I just hope I'm being paranoid and he isn't with her.

I showered and brushed my hair… even changed my rancid clothes. But I was still feeling on the verge of passing out. Flashes of snow…. Two people who looked just like me yelling… a car crash just kept running through my head like black outs.

"_Is that what friends do?"_

"_Yea... it's what friends do"_

"Why can't I remember," I whispered as I grabbed my shoes and ran out the door.

…..vaughn

This. Is. Awkward. As. Fuck. Sabrina didn't say a damn thing the entire time… just squeaked and blushed. And I'm not used to being the one to make conversation. So we just practically ate our cake and tea in silence.

"Vaughn…. I-I've been meaning to say this for a long time now… and I love you…. W-Will you be my boyfriend?"

I looked up from my delicious cake, trying not to either laugh or look horrified. Did I come off as a man in need of a girlfriend? Perhaps. But I don't know if I'm boyfriend material.

"Sabrina… We just started hanging out. I think it's best if we wait. I'm not sure if I feel the same way about you. So maybe in time, I will. But as for now, I must decline."

Sabrina's eyes filled with tears… and she grabbed onto my hand.

"It's Chelsea isn't it?! Now she's back, and you want her like you did when we were eight!"

I yanked my hand away from hers… feeling a little angry at this. I didn't mention Chelsea once when I was explaining that I didn't love her.

"No," I said coldly and quietly, "I just don't love you Sabrina… not the way you love me."

I walked out of the café, no longer able to take in the poor woman crying, desperately trying to persuade me to love her ….

I went back to the animal shop and continued to work as if nothing had happened. But I felt guilty. I like Sabrina, and I may even grow to love her in a few years. But I just don't now. I needed to bury myself in work… think about it some more. Maybe if I fell for her, I could finally forget Chelsea.

And of coarse just as this thought went through my mind, Chelsea walks in. She looks better than before… but she seems to be in a lot of pain, and she's really trying to hide it.

"Chelsea darling are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mirabelle. Just a little tired. Hehe, farm work is a lot more strenuous than I anticipated," she smiled weakly.

She kept glancing around, as if she was looking for somebody in here. I tired not to stare at her sapphire blue eyes. I also tried to ignore the fact they still make my heart race.

"Why don't you stop lying Chelsea? Tell us why you're really here. You're looking for your scummy boyfriend aren't you?"

Chelsea's eyes turned from hurt to hatred in a second. I could feel the air almost grow colder.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"….I don't know," I whispered.

She gave me a confused glare, stormed up to me and got real close to me… I could see small tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Then why do you say things that hurt me so much don't you know I loved you?!"

My eyes grew wide… and my cheeks turned a deep red. Then my heart filled with hope, maybe, just maybe she remembers ten years ago everything we shared. But as soon as she said it, I could tell she didn't know why. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock and she backed away.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that…" and she started to walk away. I just couldn't let her go after that.

"No wait," I yelped as I grabbed her arm…. And for the first time it looked as if she recognized me.

…chelsea

Everything came flooding back to me. Every thing…. My parents … Vaughn... My already heavy heart grew ten times heavier. I lost my best friend… and I watched my parents die. I witnessed the near death of Vaughn twice… his mother's abuse… and I can now picture the awful scars on Vaughn from when he was stabbed and almost killed by his own mother. I wanted to hold him tight and run away all at once. I pulled away and panicked, then ran out the door. I just couldn't stand to see him again. He just made the memories even more vivid, as if they just happened yesterday.

I ran back up to the house, confused and scared. I slammed the door shut, sank to the floor and began to shake.

"This isn't happening to me… it can't!"

Mark jumped up from the couch. I barley noticed Julia was curled up next to him before he leaped up and ran towards me.

"Chelsea what the fuck?! What's wrong?!"

I stood up and tried to brush myself off. I looked at him coldly and pushed him away from me. "Why do you care all of a sudden?! I'm fucking invisible to you now, so just go back to laughing and cuddling with Julia!"

"Where the fuck is this coming from?! I'm not doing anything wrong…"

I scoffed, and just rolled my eyes as they began to ting with tears. "You are so full of it. You are cheating and we both know it! Is it because her hairs prettier than mine? Or how about that her breasts are bigger?! Or the fact that she's the center of fucking attention of all the guys all the time?!"

I could tell Julia was offended by this… the truth was I was jealous of her. She's my friend… but she stole him from me. Everything was fine till se rolled along. Mark grew silent and just stared at the floor.

"No… I liked you at one point. Maybe even loved you. But I just don't anymore. I'm sorry. I think I should go."

My heart raced. I just couldn't take another minute. I couldn't lose him. Not again. "Babe, please don't go…. I love you so much. Please?"

Mark just shook his head … and started packing. Julia tried to pat my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Chelsea we were going to tell you tonight."

I shook her off and began sobbing. I yelled at him about all the shit I found out today. He just told me he was sorry, and he still walked out the door with her. I was alone. I felt so pathetic and desperate. I must have called him a million times. Wondered if we were ever going to get back together. I closed my eyes for a second. And the day at the lake by the willow tree with Vaughn came to me. I missed him.

I didn't even put my shoes on. I just walked. I walked till I came to the mountain to see a broken down church and a small spring. I splashed my swollen red face with the refreshing water, instantly feeling a million times better.

"They say the Harvest Goddess resides in that pond."

I turned to see Vaughn, hands in pocket, calmly smoking a cigarette. I smiled at him.

"Do you believe in the Harvest goddess?"

Vaughn sat down next to me… flicking his cigarette into the pond. "I used to."

We kind of sat there in a comfortable silence. It felt right for some reason. After a few minutes, the cigarette butt floated towards me and I carefully picked it up out of the water. "I do. But sometimes I wonder why she does what she does."

Vaughn smiled at this. "I think we all do sometimes."

I rested my head on his shoulder, which made him jump, but smile. "Vaughn… it's been such a crazy few weeks. And today… just horrific. But now, at this moment I'm glad I got my memory back. I remember everything… even the bad things."

I felt Vaughn wrap his arms around me. And we looked at each other for a minute. And slowly his lips pressed against mine. My eyes grew wide… I almost pushed him away. It's wrong… I'm still in love with Mark …. But why does this feel so right? Am I still in love with Vaughn? Then everything went black. And I could hear Vaughn shouting my name, shaking me... Telling me to wake up …. his voice grew farther and farther away. And I was surrounded by darkness.

….broken

Sorry again for the long wait! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! –forevergone123 btw, thank you nbres for the ideas! ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

_Broken:_ Chapter 15

_Chelsea:_

I woke up to find myself in a quiet, dark room. The only sound to be heard was my racing heart beat echoing throughout the vast empty space.

"H-Hello?! Is anyone here," I whispered

All of a sudden there was a chilling laugh and a woman appeared… her jet black hair was flowing gracefully around a dark cloud that surrounded her frame. I began to shake.

"Chelsea. I've been expecting you."

"Who are you," I said, my voice trembling with fear. This only made the woman laugh hysterically. There was something terrifyingly ominous about her voice, which made me want to run… away from where ever this is.

"How rude of me. I am Luna… some call me the Goddess of Choice."

I sat there still puzzled and frightened… her eyes were like a black storm clouds; the black and gray swirling around in a waltz. Luna began to growl and huff… then yelled out in pain and with one last scream in terror; her eyes changed. A shimmering gold replaced the black storm.

She held onto my hand, looking even more terrified than I was, she fell to the ground.

"Chelsea… please save Vaughn… you're his only hope. If he chooses the wrong path, my hope will be consumed and I will become a demon… and devour his soul…. P-please Chelsea."

And with that she disappeared, leaving me in the darkness once again.

What just happened… and before I could even begin to make sense of what just transpired, I woke up in Vaughn's arms.

I blinked... whatever just happened can't be real. It must have been some sort of freaky nightmare. I have been worn out, and admittedly thinking of Vaughn a lot lately.

"V-Vaughn... where am I?"

His eyes grew wide, and he smiled despite the tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"You're home…. You're home Chelsea."

My heart began twist with a weird mixture of happiness and pain… everything that I've just been through, all the memories that came back and whatever the fuck just happened in that nightmare… doesn't matter … because I am home. Home in his arms. Oh shit… Am I falling for this guy?! But… he hates me right? Mark… I know I still love Mark…

_Vaughn_

I brought Chelsea straight to my house trying to wake her up. The only reaction I could get from her is the trembling of her small body, I thought I had lost her.

Relief filled my bones when she finally opened her eyes, it was a bitter-sweet moment. I then remembered I had just kissed her…

"Umm… well I'm glad you're ok," I mumbled, loosening my grip on her small frame.

"Thanks," she blushed.

I awkwardly set her down on the bed and gave her a glass of water.

"Vaughn… about that kiss… why did you kiss me actually?"

I chuckled nervously. "I…. I don't know. I didn't mean anything by it..."

"Oh," she whispered; a hint of disappointment in her voice.

She then got and brushed herself off. "I should go. I caused enough trouble as it is. Thank you. I probably just need some rest…"

I was silent... But before she grabbed the door knob I swiftly took her hand in mine

"Chelsea wait..."

"Yes Vaughn?"

"Don't forget your bandanna…."

Chelsea sighed as if she expected something more; her eyes consumed with worry and fear.

"Thanks," she whispered. And with that she left.

Goddess… what's wrong with me?! Why couldn't I have just said how much I fucking love her...? I really am hopeless aren't I? UGH

I let her leave hoping she felt the same way as I did. Man I need a smoke after this crap. I sat down on the couch, huffing the cigarette slowly, enjoying the smooth taste of the smoke filling my lungs, and letting it all come out

"Vaughn! I told you not to smoke in the house."

I shrugged and continued to savor the comfort of the smoke.

"What happened honey. You look like you have something on your mind. Is it that Chelsea girl?"

I was a little surprised she knew exactly what was bothering me.

"Um… yea…"

"What happened?"

"I love her."

Mirabelle chuckled and held my hand. "There's nothing wrong with that sweetie. Does she know?"

"Mirabelle… her boyfriend just dumped her… I don't think it's a great idea to make a move on her…"

She smirked. "You can't tell her can you?"

"Shut up," I blushed.

Mirabelle sighed and tossed my hair. "Honey, just tell her. Why don't you take her out tonight?"

A crimson red spread across my face. "How?!"

Mirabelle chuckled again and left the room. Damn it. Why must women be so complicated?

I grabbed my shoes, and made my way to Chelsea's talking myself out of it the entire time.

_Chelsea:_

After I got home, I felt physically and emotionally exhausted. I mean, I just recovered horrible memories, got dumped, had a trippy nightmare… and I'm taking care of a farm. Pretty damn tiring.

I couldn't help but feel a little hurt about Vaughn… jeez dude… kiss me then all you have to say is here's your bandanna. Why do guys have to be so damn confusing?

I grabbed all the pictures of Mark and began to tear them apart while I gorged on some homemade ice cream…. I'm already starting to feel better. I was about to pop in some Disney Pixar movies to complete the break up therapy package when my phone buzzed.

Mark 3: hey, Chelsea you want to talk?

REPLY: Is it really over?

Mark 3: Idk. I don't want to be in a relationship right now… but maybe I can come over ;)

I began to shake… as much as I wanted him back… I knew what he wanted…. And... Maybe I should … then I can convince him to stay.

Before I could reply a quiet, polite knock reverberated across the small house.

I opened to see Vaughn standing there awkwardly; I slipped my phone into my pants.

"Um hi Vaughn, do you need something?"

"Ah… um… I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a walk with me."

"Like a date," I said a little too enthusiastic.

He smiled gently. "I guess so."

I happily slipped on my shoes and quickly ran my fingers through my hair. I reached into my pocket… I hesitated as I set it down on my desk… I looked back at it as I left.

Vaughn and I walked together in silence for a while, but once we reached the mountain trail I started to get uncomfortable.

"Would you like to play a game," I asked sweetly.

"Sure I suppose."

"Mkay… would you rather live by the beach or the woods?"

He shrugged. "The beach. It soothes me."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Your turn."

"What would you do if I held your hand right now," he whispered bashfully.

A look of surprise spread across my face. "I-I'd hold it back."

And with both of our faces equally bright red he held my hand in his. We sat there, in a now comfortable silence. I leaned my head against his shoulder… Mark now completely out of my thoughts.

"Vaughn…. Was it hard… when you thought I died?"

"…. Very."

"Chelsea… are you ok?"

I looked at him sadly and shook my head "I am now."

I smiled playfully and sat up; offering my hand to help him up as well, and then I tapped his head. "You're it!"

I giggled as I ran from him, and amused to see him chasing after me… He tapped my shoulder as I squealed.

"You're it," he chuckled.

I ran up to him and tackled him to the ground, he looked up at me amazed and we both started laughing. He then held my chin and leaned in to kiss me; this time I sunk into his kiss… letting the warmth of his lips fill my heart with excitement and Goosebumps scatter across my arms.

Vaughn looked up at me, and I knew he felt it too.

"I love you Vaughn," I whispered.

A/N : REEEEEAALLLYYY sorry about the long wait you guys, I had some computer problems and all my future chapters got deleted.

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
